


Alok Dovakiin

by WaYaADisi1



Series: Respon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaYaADisi1/pseuds/WaYaADisi1
Summary: Okay. I’ll admit. I was only a casual player when it came to games. Work and a kid kept me from being a true, hard core gamer. That being said, my life is a game… No… Seriously. I live in a game.





	1. Nice to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is weird, but this fic came to me while I was waiting for a pizza order that was an hour late due to the driver “Misplacing” my order and then having to wait another thirty minutes do to the fact that someone had turned the fryer off early for the wings. I was so mad, so I took out a shop towel and just started writing and this is what came out. I have a plan for one after it as well but don’t know how I’ll do this.  
> Disclaimer: Skyrim belongs to its respective creators. I have no claim to it.

** Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You **

****

Okay. I’ll admit. I was only a casual player when it came to games. Work and a kid kept me from being a true, hard core gamer. That being said, my life is a game… No… Seriously. I live in a game.  Well technically several. I don’t know how it happened but now every time I die I am reborn into a new game world. I know what your thinking. “But wouldn’t that be cool? You could meet your favorite characters and learn magic and bla, bla, bla.”. Reality check. Not cool.

Think about it. How many games do you play that are all sunshine and roses huh? Hell; even in Slime Ranchers you can still get your ass handed to you. FYI when you get “Knocked out” you die… That was a humiliating experience and no I will not go into detail. And to top it off I have no choice in what game I’m born in or in what capacity. Hell, I can’t even choose my own name. My birth… re-birth?... parents chose that for me.

At lease I’m born as my custom-made characters in each game that I’ve played, and only get random generated bodies in games I haven’t. It has led to some interesting moments though. Like now for instance, in my original life I had tits. Now however….

“Get up you milk drinker!” A boy yelled as he kicked another boy in the crotch and laughed as  he fell back to his knees with an agonized shout.

“Look at him! He can’t even fight! I thought you were a man!” Another boy taunted as the downed boy struggled to get up again only to get shoved back to the ground.

“More of a man than you cowered. Fight me one on one and we’ll see who the milk drinker is.” The boy growled only for a third boy to clock him in the jaw before the other two joined in on a full-on kicking fest as the fourth boy curled up on his side trying to protect his vulnerable bits.

Yup that’s me. No not one of ass hats that are kicking the twig of a boy on the ground. I’m the twig unfortunately. Dam my rouge characters adolescent ganglynes. But like I said, interesting situations. By the way both child birth and getting kicked in the balls hurts like hell. They may hurt in a different way but its still the same amount of pain.

“What’s going on here!” A Nord woman shouted walking around the corner of Vilemyr Inn having heard the commotion.

“Grownup! Scatter!” A boy shouted as he and his friends ran off leaving me behind to pick myself up and deal with the Nord.

“Fool boys think I don’t recognize them and won’t be talking to their mas’ later.” The woman scoffed looking down at the runt trying to dust himself off. “I thought you wood elves were supposed to be fleet of foot eh? So why do I always find you on the reservin’ end of a beatin’?”

“They are bullies. I won’t let them push me around just because I’m a Bosmer.” I huffed looking up to see the face of Temba Wide-Arm.

“I know lad but yer just no match for them boys. Come on Talas, I’ll get ya over to Reyda for a health potion.” Temba said shaking her head as she turned around and leading us over to Reyda and her brothers place.

“So what have you been up Mis Strong-Arm?” I asked receiving a dirty look from Temba for the nickname. I can’t help it. My past love for anime influencing me to name her after a character of a similar name.

“I swear boy. If I didn’t know any better, I would think that under all that dirt you’re covered with you were a Nord.”

“Well I wasn’t exactly raised in Valenwood.” I mumbled shoving my hands into my pockets and looking down at the ground before looking up at the feeling of a hand on my head.

“I know lad. I know.” Temba sighed before looking back to where she was going as we came up to the old shack that I knew wouldn’t be standing in a few years.

Maybe I should explain something. When I say I’m reborn into a new game after every death I mean, reborn. As in I have to re-learn how to walk, eat, and in some cases, talk. It just so happens that in this life my parents decided that they wanted to take a pilgrimage up the steps, so they left me at the inn in Ivarstead were it was safe. Unfortunately, they never came back so I’ve just been drifting around here. Temba, Wilhelm, Reyda and her brother, Narfi, have all been good to me and have given me all that I could ask for. I just hope that when the dragon born comes he or she wont cause too much trouble for this little town. Lord knows how often I would come through and kill a chicken just to be a dick. And yes, I am fairly certain that I am not the dragon born. I tried a few shouts I know, and nothing happened so ya. Just a simple peasant in this life.

“Temba! Talas! What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?” Reyda asked when she answered the door.

“Isn’t it obvious what they need help with?” Narfi asked before pinning me with a disapproving look. “When are you going to learn boy? You just don’t have the muscle for a fight with those other boys.” He sighed waving me and Temba in as Reyda went to get a healing potion for me.

“Me? Learn?” I asked dramatically placing a hand over my mouth as if he had just suggested the most scandalous of things. This earned a scoff from Narfi and a smack upside the head from Temba.

“You know, if you keep this up. We might send you to the Bard’s College considering your flair for dramatics.” Reyda chuckled.

“If you want them to go def then sure.” I shrug as Reyda hands me a potion causing her to chuckle.

“That is something to think about lad.” Narfi said all the sudden; receiving confused looks from everyone in the room.

“You’re joking right? ME in the Bard’s College?” I looked at Narfi incredulously.

“Perhaps not the bard’s college but you are of an age that you should be thinking about your future.” Narfi said.

“He’s right lad. Tis something to think on.” Temba agreed as Reyda nodded along.

“Oh! I already know what I want to do.” I said smiling proudly knowing full well that they didn’t know that this wasn’t my first rodeo.

“And what might that be?” Reyda asked with a twinkle of knowing in her eyes having found me on several occasions outside the village ‘practicing’.

“Yes, do tell. I would like to know what our little wood elf is so confident about.” Narfi scowled. Most likely thinking that I was going to try my hand at mercenary work or something. Which, by the way, had crossed my mind but he didn’t need to know that.

“I want to go to the Mage’s College.” I announced proudly and only smirked when Narfi and Temba burst into laughter.

“Lad, ye ain’t got a magic bone in yer body.” Temba giggled trying to calm herself.

“If you say so.” I said while nonchalantly casting a mage light eliciting a gasp from the nay sayers. They didn’t need to know that that was the only one that I had mastered. Seriously. The game made it seem so easy. Just read a book and BAM! Instant mage. Turns out, that isn’t how it works. Good thing I knew a few wiccans in my first life, so I already had a basic grasp of magical theory. That and my mother had been fascinated with that kind of thing, so she had a few books on white magic and spells.

“When did you learn how to do that!” Narfi exclaimed pointing at the orb.

“I have caught him practicing in the woods a few times. Our little one is quite the inquisitive one.” Reyda chuckled going over and handing me a book on herbology that I had asked her for the other day. “He has also been helping me gather herbs when he is not getting into fights.”

“Well, who else is going to protect you from mudcrabs but me?” I ask thumbing my chest before remembering something and lowering my head. “Do you think the Graybeards will teach me to speak dragon? Not how to shout! I just want to learn how to talk to a dragon if I ever meet one.” I stammer knowing full well that as far as these people were concerned. Dragons were nothing but a legend.

“Quit talking nonsense boy.” Narfi huffed. “It’s one thing to learn magic. Another thing entirely to learn something as absurd as a make-believe language that has no purpose in the real world.”

“Not only that but ye know the Graybeards don’t talk to anyone outside of their own.” Temba said shaking her head.

“Oh let the boy try you two.” Reyda scolded them softly. “I know you will find a way little one.” Reyda said patting me on the back before leading me towards the door. “Now go play and try to stay out of trouble.”

“Never!” I shout before taking off towards the town only to stop once I hit the main road. Looking up at the mountain I think about my choices for this life. I know I want to learn dovahzul and magic, but I also know that they won’t let me into the collage until my 18th summer. But what of the Graybeards? Will Arngeir have pity on me and let me stay? Maybe if I drop Paarthurnax’s name I can get in. With the ruff outline of a plan in my head I make my way to the inn to pack my meager belongings and crawl out the window to start heading towards the outskirts of town where I know a little dear trail is that leads to the seven thousand steps without having to cross the bridge and worry about getting stopped.

“Now lets just hope I don’t run into any trolls.” I mumble as I weave my way up the path.


	2. Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have decided that because of my characters history (which will be hinted at throughout the series) and my own history with language he will be constantly switching back and forth between languages. I don’t like putting translations at the end of the chapters (because by that point the meaning has lost its purpose) and putting it at the front seams silly to me so I will be putting any translations in brackets so that they don’t lose their thunder. If you like this or would prefer it another way then just tell me and if I get enough comments verses views or kudos then I will change it.  
> Mandatory Disclaimer: I one only my precious Talas. Everything else belongs to Bethesda.

 

** Chapter 2: Unbound **

 

\---8 Years Later---

 

Groaning I open my eyes and look around to find myself in a wagon with a few other people. Going to rub the sleep from my face I notice my hands are bound. Franticly I start looking more closely at the people around me.

“Zu'u los ful dilon. (I am so dead).” I gasp receiving a look of surprise from Ulfric who was sitting next to me.

“Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” Ralof begins his dialog before the horse thief turns to him.

“Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me -- we should be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.” Lokir says turning to me.

“Stormcloak or not we are all brothers and sisters in binds now.” I mumble stealing Ralof’s line.

“I agree lad. What’s your name?” Ralof asked before the guard driving the wagon turned around and spit at us to be quiet.

“And what’s wrong with him?” Lokir asks jerking his head towards Ulfric.

“Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” Ralof barked.

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?” Lokir asked going into a panic.

“I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits.” Ralof replied solemnly.

 “No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening.” Lokir denies shaking his head.

“Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?” Ralof asks.

“Why do you care?” Lokir snaps.

“A Nord's last thoughts should be of home.” Ralof says sadly trying to calm the man down.

“Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead.” Lokir sadly replies as he bows his head.

“And you?” Ralof asks turning to me.

“Ivarstead. Thou it matters not. I will not die, and neither shall you.” I said looking at Ralof with an ‘I know something you don’t know’ look on my face. Next to me I can hear Ulfric chucking at my assuredness.

“I wish I had your confidence lad.” Ralof chuckles.

“Gein malur kril. Sed malur mey.(One part brave, three parts fool)” I reply cheekily. Causing Ulfric to go into a full-on belly laugh despite the gag in his mouth and Ralof to look at me in confusion. “We are here.” I say solemnly nodding towards Helgan as the gates open and Impirial guards announce our arrival.

“Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me.” Lokir prayed.

“Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this.” Ralof snarls as I look around.

“Carful Ralof. I’m an elf. But I agree that the Thalmor need to fuck off.” I said as I looked around. I had been to Helgan before but not like this and I hoped to ingrain the details of this place in my mind before Alduin destroys it.

“I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny...when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.” Ralof spoke wistfully.

“Whoa.” An Imperial said to the horses as we pulled up to the chopping block.

 “Why are they stopping?” Lokir started shaking again already knowing the answer to his question.

 “Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.” Ralof commented dryly.

“No! Wait! We're not rebels!” Lokir shouted at General Tullius.

“Face your death with some courage, thief.” Ralof scolded as we began to get out of the wagons.

“You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!” Lokir urgently pleaded with Ralof.

“Stope your belly aching and face this like a man.” I said already knowing that he wasn’t going to listen.

 “Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time!” Captain Hadvar instructed as he pulled out a list of names.

“Empire loves their damn lists.” Ralof grumbled.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm.” Hadvar called as Ulfric stepped forward.

“It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!” Ralof spoke softly to his leader.

“Ralof of Riverwood.” Hadvar called as Ralof went to stand my Ulfric. “Lokir of Rorikstead.”

“No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!” Lokir shouted in panic as he makes a break for it.

“Halt!” Hadvar shouted.

“You're not going to kill me!” Lokir shouted hysterically.

 “ Archers!” Tullius ordered her soldiers into position. “Fire!” Lokir is downed with one bowshot. “Anyone else feel like running?”

“Yes but I don’t think I would get far.” I snark earning a hilt to the gut from one of the guards for my joke.

“Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?” Hadvar said finally noticing me.

“Talas. I wish I could say that it was a pleasure to meet you but considering the circumstances...” I trailed off with a shrug as I watch Hadvar try not to smile before shaking his head.

“Not many wood elves would choose to come alone to Skyrim.” He said softly before turning to Tullius. “Captain, what should we do? He’s not on the list.”

“Forget the list. He goes to the block.” Tullius sniped in irritation.

“By your orders, captain. I’m sorry. We’ll make sure your remains are returned to Valenwood.” Hadvar said.

“No. Not Valenwood. I was raised in Skyrim. You need only take me to Ivarstead. That is where my family is.” I say knowing that heartstrings will do me wonders in this world.

“I will see to it than. Follow the Captain, prisoner.” Hadvar said with a sympathetic look.

“Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne.” Tullius started the beheadings with a little speech just like in the game with Ulfric grunting in protest. “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace.”

“Ahrk hinzaal dok fahbo wah kem (And the dumb dog continues to bark).” I mutter causing Ulfric to nod in agreement. Honestly, I spent years both in and out of the game thinking he only knew one word but apparently, he knows conversational Dovahzul. Then right on que a dragon roared in the distance.

“What was that?” Hadvar gasped.

“It's nothing. Carry on.” Tullious barked.

“Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites.” Another Imperial said.

A priest of Arkay stepped forward and began the rights. “As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved—” only for one of  the stormcloaks from the other wagon to walk forward.

“For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with” He shouted in frustration as he walked over to the block and put his head upon it.

“As you wish...” The priest said.

“Come on, I haven't got all morning. My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?” He said smiling at the Imperial soldiers as the headsman’s ax came down on him. They definitely did not show that in came. The way he turned his head to look directly at Tullius with such conviction and then for that look to remain frozen on his face even as his eyes glazed over after the ax struck true. Trust me, that is a sight that will stay in my mind for the rest of my existence.

“You Imperial bastards!” A female stormcloak shouted in rage.

 “Justice!” Vilod cried.

“Death to the Stormcloaks!” Ingrid shouted in triumph and spat at us as the headsman kicked the corps over.

“As fearless in death as he was in life.” Ralof said mournfully.

“There is no need to fear death.” I told myself to settle my nerves but when I noticed Ralof and Ulfric looking at me I smirked and amended. “Sovengard awaits.”  Accepting my answer, they nodded and turns their heads back towards the block.

“Next! The wood elf!” The soldier yelled. “What the hell are you smiling at?” He barked at me as I grinned at him while walking towards the headsman.

“Zu'u fen tir lahney hi (I will outlive you).” I say. Just then another cry rang out across the mountains. Alduin was getting close.

“There it is again. Did you hear that?” Hadvar says nervously looking around.

“I said, next prisoner!” The Soldier barked impatiently.

“To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy.” Hadvar says with regret. He truly is a good man. Too bad he just doesn’t have the rank needed to enforce the rules he was made to learn as a cadet.

As I’m brought to the chopping block and forced to kneel by the impatient Soldier I see a large shadow swoop over the southern peaks and come barreling towards Helgen.

“What in Oblivion is that?” Tullius cries in shock.

“A dragon! What do you think!” I shout back as I struggle to brace myself for the chaos. What can I say. Even if you play a game a million times, it’s something else to live it.

“Sentries! What do you see?” An Imperial Captain shouted to one of the men on the walls.

Imperial Soldier: “It's in the clouds!” The Soldier replied as the creature, know seen as the dragon I said it was, lands on a tower, surprising everyone. And I’ll have to admit. Seeing him land right above your prostraited form is both terrifying and awe inspiring. Mainly terrifying though.

“Dragon!” A Stormcloak shouted right as Alduin spoke and killed the Headsman with his voice. “Don't just stand there, kill that thing! Guards get the townspeople to safety!” Tullius shouted as Alduin let out another guttural roar causing many to stumble and fall.

“Hey, wood elf! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance! This way!” Ralof yells haling me up as he half drags me to a tower where the other prisoners were hiding. “Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?” He questioned the moment we got the door closed.

“Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move, now!” Ulfric shouted.

“This is going to hurt.” I mutter before looking towards Ulfric. “There wouldn’t happen to be a down to this tower would their?” I ask hopping that the game had just neglected to mention a second rout that didn’t involve parkour.

“I’m afraid not elf.” Ulfric says while rubbing his wrists.

“Up through the tower. Let's go! This way, friend! Move!” Ralof says nudging me towards the stairs.

“We just need to move some of these rocks to clear the way!” A Stormcloak says starting to move some of the dibrea on the stairs before Alduin bursted through the wall shouting “Toor Shul!” and baithing the stairs in fire.

“Get back!” Ralof shouts shoving me back down the stairs. Seriously this guy seems to like to manhandle me… Now he is looking at me funny because I’m giggling at my own joke. After Alduin  left we creeped up the stairs and peeked out. ”See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow you when we can!” He said and with a nod I clear my mind and just jump.

I find that parkour is something that is one-part practice and one part instinct so as I came down I let my legs collapse under me and allow myself to tumble, surprisingly easier than I thought it would be due to not being able to use my hands, before standing again and running towards the hole in the floor and repeating the exercise with this one as well. Continuing my run trying to stay low I run into Hadvar shouting orders.

“Haming, you need to get over here now! Thataboy. You're doing great! Torolf! Gods...everyone get back!” He directed everyone as Alduin let luse another blast of fire. “Still alive, prisoner?” He smirked noticing me approach. “Keep close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense.

“Gods guide you, Hadvar.” Gunner said.

“Stay close to the wall!” He instructed as we turned to make our own way towards a nearby building and duck for cover as Alduin makes another pass over us.

“Vol toor shul!” Alduin shouted landing on a wall right above us. Close enough that I daired reach out and stroked his wing in wonder before jurkning back praying I hadn’t just doomed up both with my curiosity.

“Quickly, follow me!” Hadvar shouted as soon as Alduin flew off.

The main gate’s were surrounded by carnage with soldiers firing arrows in vain when we got there. Running over I try to move a woman I see on the ground out of the way only for her to clasp my arm fearsly. “ Talas, tell my family I fought bravely!” The woman, Vilod I remember, said before slipping away.

“Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!” Tullius commanded when she spotted him.

“It's you and me, prisoner, stay close!” Hadvar said as we took off again towards the keep as soldiers shouted around us.

Bethesda should have hired some war refugees to describe this kind of horror better because it is so much worse living it than in the game depicts. Shouts of pain, defiance, fear, and grief fill my ears as we run. At one point I even hear a child shouting for his father. In all my previous lives I have never had to hear the pain of a child. I have grown numb to pain and most games gloss over everything and create a world where you are practically alone. Not Skyrim. That boys cry forced tears from my eyes as I turned from the path to try to save him despite Hadvar’s shouts for me to come back.

I was too late. The boy ran into his family’s home to find his father only for the roof to collapse in a blaze.

“There was nothing you can do. We need to keep moving.” Hadvar said helping me back up from where I had collapsed in despair.

“I promised Haming that I would teach him how to whistle when I came back from Cyradil.” I whispered receiving a sympathetic look from Ralof at the realization that I had known the boy. Aproching the keep we run into Ralof.

 “Ralof! You damned traitor, out of my way!” Hadvar shouted in anger.

“We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time.” Ralof defied.

“Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde.” Hadvar shouted.

“Enough! Both of you. This is no time for petty arguments!” I shouted in frustration still grieving for the dead.

“You’re right, come on! Into the keep!” Ralof said indicating for me to fallow him.

“With me, prisoner! Let's go! Come on! We need to get inside!” Hadvar held out his hand.

“No! I chose no side! Now go! Both of you!” I shout before turning tail and heading towards a hole in the Helgan’s wall and dashing towards the forest. Why this wasn’t an option in the game is beyond me. It was so easy to slip into the woods. Granted I had no weapons or armor on my but still. I had no intention of choosing sides. Both have their flaws, and both have no regard for the families that they will tear apart in their pursuit of self-worth. Running over to an overgrown deer trail I move out of the way of any potential passersby and work the knot it my wrist bindings with my teeth until the come lose and I can get them off.

“Now to make my way to Riverwood.” I mumble before getting my bearings and heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the story is starting to kick off. Hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until I see you again.  
> PEACE!


	3. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mandatory Disclaimer: I own Talas, Bethesda owns Skyrim.

** Chapter 3: Before the Storm **

 

It takes me about five hours to get to Riverwood and on the way I decide that I was going to go check on Ralof and Hadvar. They may be on different sides of the war but they are both good men at heart. When I finally get in town I go over to the mill to check on Ralof first considering it was closer considering the rout I took but when I do I walk right in on a conversation.

“You!” Ralof exclames in surprise. “You made it.”

“Yes, and it is good to see that you made it as well Ralof.” I said as I approached him and his family.

“Ralof? You know this man?” Ralof’s sister asked looking deffencive.

Yes he’s a friend. His head was on the block just as mine was. I owe him my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials...

“You go too far with the owing of a life thing. Infact it is I who is in debt. But still this should not be spoken here.” I say with a nod as I see a guard walking the main road.

“Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something.” Gerdur yelled at her husband.

 “What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?” We hear Hod yell from the mill, not bothering to look over the rail.

“Hod, just come here.” Gerdur yelled back in exasperation.

“Dammit! I'll be right down.” Hod growled.

“So how many seasons have they been married?” I grin elbowing Ralof eliciting a chuckle from him.

“Enough to have a kid of their own.” He whispered conspiratorially to me before  being enveloped in a hug.

 “Ralof! What are you doing here?” Hod asks as he puts Ralof down and we walk a little way over to the river.

“Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?” Frodnar immediately pelted his uncle with questions when we sat down. “Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Come find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming.” Gerdur said waving her boy off.

“Aw, mama, I wanna stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!” Frodner pouted.

“Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be very long before you'll be joining the fight yourself.” Ralof said tousling the lads hair.

“That's right! Don't worry, Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you.” Frodnar saluted his uncle before running off.

“It’s a sad day when a pup must act the part of a soldur.” I sigh watching the boy leave.

“Ay, that it is.” Ralof agrees as Gerdur and Hod nod in consent.

“Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in.” Hod starts the conversation.

“I can't remember when I last slept... Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be...that was two days ago, now. We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsman's block and ready to start chopping.” Ralof began to tell of what happened.

“The cowards!” Gerdur gasped.

“Such is the was of war.” I comment remembering all the times I had seen enemy leaders killed before even reaching the courtroom.

“They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would've seen the truth then. But then, out of nowhere...a dragon attacked!” Ralof emphasized his words with a wave of his hands.

 “You don't mean a real, live...” Gerdur trailed off.

“I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?” Ralof asked.

“Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know.” Gerder said.

“Some may have taken the rout I took. They may be with Ulfric now heading back to Windhelm.” I said.

“Hmm. Maybe we can lay up for a while then. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but...”

“Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Let me worry about the Imperials.” Gerdur said before turning to me. “Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. Here's a key to the house. Stay as long as you like. If there's anything else you need, just let me know. There's something you can do for me. For all of us here. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt.”

“I will bring a message to the Jarl. This is bigger than any of us were prepared for I’m afraid.” I said accepting the key.

“Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you.” Ralof said clasping her shoulder.

“I ought to get back to work before I'm missed.”

“I'll let them into the house, and, you know, show them where everything is.” Hod says standing up.

“Hmph, help them drink up our mead, you mean... No back to work with you.” Gerdur huffs with a smirk as her husband grumbles and walks away. “Good luck, brother. I'll see you later.”

“Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low.” Ralof says to their retreating forms. Making our way into the cabin I grab a clean set of cloths and change over in the corner. “Why didn’t you fallow me back in Helgen?” Ralof asked suddenly.

“I am conflicted on the war.” I replied.

“How so? Isn’t it obvious that the Thalmor are…” Ralof began before I cut him off.

“Yes it is obvious what they are doing and it is wrong for them to try and tell the people of Skyrim what they can and cannot beleave in.” I say softly but sternly.

“Then what’s there to be conflicted about?” Ralof asked.

“Have you walked the docks of Windhelm? Or through the Dark Quarters? The Thalmor persecute you for your religion but they don’t care what your race is where as the Stormcloaks persecute you for your race but don’t care what gods you pray to.” I reply hotly. I have lived in this world long enough to know the biggetry of it all. Especially being born an elf. “You both fight for something that is both right and wrong. You both fight for the freedom of one whith the intent to subjugate the other. Med lokluv ahrk lom (like rain and water). The Thalmor and the Stormcloaks are more alike than ether would like to admit.” I huff.

“I… See your point.” Ralof said slightly bowing his head. “I guess I never looked at it that way.” He said as I finished changing and threw my prisoners rags into the fire and grabbed a loaf of bread to nibble on before I walked over to the smithy. On my way out Ralof grabbed my arm. “For what its worth. I hope to see you in Windhelm. Good luck. May the gods watch over your battles, friend.”

“And yours.” I say grasping his arm in turn before walking over to the smiths. Seeing Hardvar walking through the gait I approach him before he can reach his family’s home. “Hardvar. It is good to see that you have made it.” I great.

“And you. Though I don’t know why you would so openly approach me after running away like that.” Hardvar asked suspiciously.

“Like I said back at Helgen. I wont pick sides. There are good and bad men on both and they both have their flaws. You are a good man though Hardvar. I truly am glad that you made it out.” I said with as much sincerity as I could.

“I… Thank you. I guess I jumped to conclusions. It is good to see that you are fairing well.” He said eyeing my cloths and the bread I was eating. Breaking it in half I gave him half of my meal. “Ah. Thank you.” He said before polishing it off in two bites.

“Your welcome. It is always good to have friends. Though I do not wish to involve them any more than I have to.” I reply finishing off my half as well.

“I understand. As far as I’m concerned you are pardoned. Come on, there's my uncle. Uncle Alvor! Hello!” Hadvar called as we approached the smithy.

“Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you on leave from... Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?” Alvor put down his thongs and grasped Hadvar by the shoulders while he looked him over.

“Shh, uncle. Keep your voice down. I'm fine, but we should go inside to talk.” Hadvar said.

“What's going on? And who's this?” Alvor exclaimed shooting a wary glance my way.

“He's a friend. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside.” Hadvar insisted.

“I have seen a Stormcloak enter into the town earlier, so I agree with Hadvar. Best they don’t know he is here.” I inform them. In game these two aren’t in the town at the same time and I am not eager to see what will happen if they notice each other.

“Stormcloaks in Riverwood? Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it.” He said leading us into the main house. “Sigrid! We have company!”

“Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat.” Sigrid clucked as she guided Hadvar over to the table.

“Now, then, boy. What's the big mystery? What were you doing, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?” Alvor asked.

“I don't know where to start. I was assigned to General Tullius's guard. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked...by a dragon.” Hadvar said jumping right in.

“A dragon? That's...ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you, boy?” Alvor asked incredulously taking a closer look at Hardvar.

“I wish that were the case ser.” I say running my hand through my hair. It had come lose during all the running and I haven’t been able to tie it back. My hair is probably the one thing I keep the same no matter what the life.

“Husband, let him tell his story.” Sigrid chided him.

 “Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I need to get back to Solitude and let them know what's happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay.” Hadvar said hopefully.

 “Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help in any way I can. Like I said, I'm glad to help. But I need your help. We need your help. The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt.” Alvor said.

“No debt owed for I planed on going to Whiterun to inform the Jarl anyways. I would be appreciative of a travel pack and access to your forge to make a new bow and some arrows. I’ll make sure to pay you back for the supplies that I use.” I said hoping I could maybe get a chance to re-arm myself.

 “Hadvar, did you really see a dragon? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?” A little girl, I think her name was Dorthe, asked as she ran up to Hadvar.

 “Hush, child. Don't pester your cousin.” Sigrid chastised her child.

 “Well, I better get back to work. You two can make yourselves at home.” Alvor said before turning back to me. “And yes but I want to see what you can do first before I give you free reign.

“That is fine by me. I will fallow momentarily.” I say as he nods and heads back out to the forge. It has been a while since I’ve had to craft anything but it’s like riding a bike. You never really forget.

  “It's nice to be back in a friendly spot, huh? Listen, I'm going to lay up here for awhile. You can make your own way to Solitude from here. I recommend heading to Whiterun, just down the road from here. From there you can take a carriage to Solitude.” Hadvar said.

“Trying to recruit me?” I ask teasingly.

“Is it working?” He shot back with a smile.

“Not quite but I do consider you a friend. If you need aid I will provide it though.” I laugh before heading towards the door. “Until we meet again.”

“Safe travels.”

Going outside I walk over towards the forge.

“So what do you want me to make?” I ask scoping out the supplies he has. I learnt long ago the game supplies and actual supplies don’t always match up.

“First a dagger. Then make a helmet. After that I want you to improve both of them then bring ‘em here.” He said leaning against the house to watch how I did.

Walking over to where he had his leather I grabbed a strip of scrap and used it to tie my hair up before going to work. Now I’ll be the first to admit, I’m not very good at smithing anything other than a bow and fletching arrows. That being said the blade and helm where vary vary basic but after improving them they were passible, so I handed them over to Alvor.

“Hmm. You have had some training, but you are definitely no smith.” Alvor mumbled.

“We didn’t have a smith in Ivarstead where I grew up so most of this is just stuff I’ve picked up during my travels.” I said with a shrug.

“Not from Vallenwood?” He asked in surprise.

“No. Born and raised in Skyrim.” I said proudly because, come on, it’s Skyrim. One of my favorite games.

“I see. Either way it’s apparent that you’re not going to burn my forge down so have at it.” He said going back to sharpening a sword.

It took about two hours to craft my bow, twenty arrows and a quiver to hold them.

“That’s good work.” Alvor said from over my shoulder as I put the finishing touches on the bow.

“It’s only a basic long bow. I hope to eventually be good enough to make an ebony bow. Not sure how long that will take though seeing as I don’t do very good with anything other than wood and iron.” I hummed as I stood up and got ready to head out. “Thank you for letting me use the forge Alvor.”

“Not a problem. Hear, you said you needed a pack, so I made one really quick for you.” Alvor said handing me a rucksack with a bedroll and tent attached to it.

“Thank you.” I said putting everything on and adjusting some things around. “I’m going to stop by the traders and then I’m heading out. Thank you again.”

“Safe travels to you lad. And watch them roads. There’s a wolf pack that has been lingering up the road.” Alvor said.

“Dooly noted. Farewell.” I said before walking across the street and into the trader’s argument with his sister. Recap for those who have never played. This is how the argument goes.

"Well one of us has to do something!" Camilla yelled with her hands on her hips.

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" Lucan bracing his hands on the counter and leaning over.

"Well what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!" Camilla replied sweeping one of her hands out.

"We are done talking about this!” Lucan shouts causing Camilla to throw her hands up in exasperation and walk off. “Oh,” He says in surprise finally noticing me in the room and clears his throat. “a customer. Sorry you had to hear that."

“No, don’t mind me. Just passing through.” I smirk enjoying this little perspective of the siblings. “You got any potions I can buy?” I ask trying to skip this entire quest for the time being.

“Um. Yes but not many. They are 17 gold a peace.” He said regaining his composure.

“All right. Do you have any rope as well? Oh! And some spider venom?” I ask pulling out a pouch I happened to swipe during all the chaos at Helgen. Hey, what can I say? No one suspects the guy whose hands are literally tied. That and he was the one who told me to shut up on the cart, so I don’t feel too bad.

“Oh, um yes. May I ask… Never mind… Rope is 1 gold per foot. We don’t have any venom though…” Lucan said a bit nervously.

“Okay. Well that’s a bummer. I guess I’ll take three health potions and six feet of rope then.” I said pulling out the appropriate amount of gold while putting on my best customer service smile.

“Right. I’ll just go get those for you.” He stuttered as I tried to repress a chuckle. Even after so many lifetimes I still like going to stores and buying things that are bound to make people think I’m about to do something less them ethical. “Here are the items you requested. Have a good evening.” He said clearing his throat as he handed me my purchases.

“And to you as well. Good luck with those thieves.” I replied with a wave over my shoulder as I left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is now done. Let’s see how my little Talas fairs against the Jarl.  
> Until I see you again.  
> PEACE!


	4. Welcome to Whiterun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of posts. No internet for a while but I to have some chapters already ready for next week. Also spelling errors are mine. I have no editor so ya. Sorry in advance.  
> Mandatory Disclaimer: I own only Talas. Everything else is owned by someone else… :’(

** Chapter 4 **

****

** Welcome to Whiterun **

****

Leaving Riverwood was interesting. In game you run into that one deer and then some wolves after that. Not in real life though. Nope it was a fucking herd of elk chassed by said wolves that nearly trampled my ass. So, after butchering and skinning one dead elk and three dead wolves I was heading towards Whiterun again. I’m keeping off the beaten path though do to the bandits reported in the area. I know, I know, I’m the main character therefore I can go toe to toe with a dozen Forswarn and not have a single scratch on me. But hears the thing. That’s not how it works.

For one, just because you are born into a world does not mean that you are the main character. Two, just because you have similarities as the main character does not make you said main character. And finally, three, even if you are the main character you are not invincible. You still have to work for everything you have. Want to play a warrior character? Go do muscle training and sword/shield/axe training if you want to be any good. Want to be a mage character? Go to school for a few years and practice mana/magica control for several years before you can finally produce a spark. Want to be a rogue? Good luck. Either go hunting a lot and become good with a bow or become an assassin and hope you don’t die.

So, suffice to say I went hunting a lot. But I did do some physical training throughout my life to keep in shape and so that helps me have a little more stamina and added a little power if I ever get into a fist fight. You wear sleeves most of the year, so no one knows that you are built until they insult you at the tavern and you take one of their teeth as payment for the offending noise that was coming out of their face.

So ya, I decided to stick to the game trails. That and it’s easier to set up camp if you are off the beaten trail from the start. I left town quite late so setting up was going to have to be my best bet to avoid any nighttime prowlers.

After searching for a while, I found a sturdy tree and shimmied up it Mulan style before sitting on a branch and using a slipknot to hold me in place as I slept. What! It’s safer to sleep in a tree than on the ground. Not practical when it comes to insulation but if your raised at the foot of a mountain and make frequent trips up said mountain you get used to cold. That and if you get the trees that have a lot of coverage they help to block the wind and keep you hidden. Using the furs that I had gathered earlier I wrapped myself up and hunkered down to sleep.

 

**~Dream/Memory~**

 

 _Two days. It took me two days to climb this dam mountain and I’m finally here._ I thought at I approached the graybeard’s home.

Cautiously I pulled the door to the keep open and shimmied in through the small crack I had made. I had been thinking about how I was going to get them to teach me the entire trip here and because I knew that there was only one graybeard that would be willing to talk to me I immediately went in search of him. After about four feet in I feel a hand grab the back of my coaler and yank me up to eye level.

“I want to learn how to speak dragon!” I blurt out the moment I see the mans face. He wasn’t Arngeir so there was no point in asking him, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

“…” The graybeard just stared at me before turning us to the door and throwing me out on my rear end in the snow.

“Hay! I’m serious! I don’t want to learn to shout I just want to learn how to speak!” I shout as I run up to the door and start pounding. I would like to think that they heard my pleas and immediately let me in but that would be a lie. No, it took them three days before Arngeir finally showed himself.

“Child why have you not left? Do you not have family that worries for you?” Arngeir asked kneeling down in front of the corner I had claimed for my own.

“No parents. I am an orphan. I do have people that watch after me though.” I said looking up. “That being said, I haven’t left because I haven’t learnt anything yet.”

“My brother said that you told him that you wanted to speak dragon. Why is that? There are no dragons anymore.” Arngeir said trying to understand.

“If there are no dragons then what is Paarthurnax?” I ask smirking at the look of surprise on his face. Got to give the guy created though. He didn’t try and deny it.

“How do you know about Grand Master Paarthurnax?” Arngeir asked.

“I know things that I shouldn’t know.” I said with a shrug. No way was I going to tell him I was reincarnated into this world and in my world, this is all a game. One he wouldn’t believe me, and two, telling someone that their world is only a game to you is just insulting.

“I see.” He said when I refused to elaborate on my statement. “You still have not said why you wish to learn to speak dovahzull and not how to thum.”

“I find the chance to learn another language exciting, but I don’t want the power. I have no use for the power of a shout. That and I don’t trust myself to use it wisely.” I told him honestly.

“You already know more than most who come here. Many come here in search of power. Not knowledge.” Arngeir said standing back up.

“I am not many. I am one.” I said standing as well. “They call me Talas.” I introduced holding out my hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you Arngeir.”

“I have not said you are allowed to stay. I will have to speak with the grand master first.” He chuckled at my assuredness. “But for the time being come and sit by the hearth. I will see to it that you get something to eat.

“I would enjoy that.” I said at my stomach decided to proclaim its thoughts on the subject loudly. “I would not wish to impose too much though.”

“You have been on our door for three days. The least we can do is reward your persistence with some food.” He chuckled at my expense.

 

**~End Dream/Memory~**

 

Waking up I tug the release cord and untie myself before heading back off on the trail. If I was fast enough I would be there in time to shoot that giant in the toe. Ether that or they killed the giant yesterday and I missed out on that little in to the companion’s guild.

I planed on talking to them anyways but not sure about joining. Have joined them every time I played but still. Me as a wolf in real life? Not sure if that is a good thing. Then again if I can find the Ring of Hircine it won’t be so bad. Definitely not going bat though. No offence to the vampire race but the whole not being able to walk comfortably in the sun thing is an issue with me.

“Oh look! Not too late for the big guy!” I shout as I come over the rise behind the farms and pull out my bow. Two bolts to the giants back and he goes down as Aela and Ria hamstrung the thing thus, bringing his head close to the ground in a push up position where Farkas finishing him off. Taking my time, I walk over and retrieve my arrows from its back.

“You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Brother.” Aela said as I jumped from its back.

“My pleasure. Heading up to talk to the Jarl. Anything I should know before I go?” I asked as I turned to the giant and took his toes. “Want one?” I ask offering her some.

“No thanks but if you have a moment come by the Companions Guild. We could use a new recruit like you.” She said as Farkas gives a derisive snort.

“The Companions Guild? I think I’ve heard of you lot. Mercenaries or something like that right?” I ask knowing the answer.

“An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough.” She said.

“Not so much into the coin. But if you have something interesting for me to fight than I’m interested.” I said practically seeing Aela’s approval of my words in her eyes.

“Not to worry. We have plenty of that.” She smirked.

“Come on. Let’s head back and leave this one to his business.” Farkas grunted as Ria started heading towards the gate.

“As you say. It was a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can be properly introduced later.” I say to Aela before going back to gathering anything useful off of our kill. With a nod in my direction they head off back to the companions’ hall.

Sometime later I begin my own track towards the hold with a pack full of some ingredients and mismatched arrows that I had gotten off of the giant.

“Halt! City's closed with dragons about. Official business only.” One of the guards shouted as I approached.

“And that dragon is why I am hear. I have a report to deliver to the Jarl about the attack on Helgen.” I replied using my best ‘I am a messenger and have no time for your foolishness’ voice.

“Fine, but we'll be keeping an eye on you.” The guard said grouchily.

“As well you should. It is your job after all.” I replied. I know I wasn’t earning any points with the guards but if the guy was going to be rude to me then he was just asking for snark.

Walking into town I hear a shout over to my right.

"We'll pay whatever it takes. But we must have more swords for the Imperial soldiers." A man shouts at a woman in a smith’s apron.

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Gray-Mane for help?" She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Ha! I'd sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Besides, Gray-Mane would never make steel for the Legion." The man, Idolaf I think, shouts offended by the mere thought of it.

"Have it your way. I'll take the job, but don't expect a miracle." Adrianne finally caved as she threw up her hands and went back to fitting a helm on her workbench while Idalaf turned and marched off.

“I don’t got much but I have some pelts I can sell you if it helps you with that order.” I say approaching Adrianna and subsequently startling her.

“What?! Oh. Sure, that will help. Depending on what kind and the quality I can give you 20 gold for each pelt.” She recovered and put on her business face.

“I have three wolves and an elk.” I say as I lay out the pelts on her workbench for her inspection.

“Nice catch.” She commented as she picks up the pelts and looks them over. “The lack of any major holes will make it easier to turn into workable leather, so I see no problem buying these off of you.”

“That would be appreciated. I have to go up to Dragonsreach and have no desire to lug these pelts up that many stares.” I joke causing a small smirk to appear on her face. Seriously the real thing is much better then the game. All these different dialogs that are missed because the producers didn’t have the funding.

“Yes, I can see how that could be burdensome.” She chuckled while bundling the pelts back up to bring inside until she had time to tan them.

“Quiet. Fare well for now.” I say as turn to be on my way. This is real life after all and this is important information that I have with me.

“Say hello to my father for me. He’s the steward of Dragonsreach.” She calls after me.

“Will do.” I say with an over the shoulder cool guy wave. You know the one where you basically just raise your hand without stopping.

Walking through town I buy an apple from Carlotta before starting up the steps into the wind district. As I’m walking I toss a gold coin to the girl selling flowers and a beggar as I happen by before continuing on towards the Jarls residence.

Walking into the main hall I see they are having a discussion so hang back as not to interrupt. That and I wanted to see how long it took for them to notice me.

“I only council caution. We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these.” Proventus tried to reason with the Jarl.

“What would you have me do, then? Nothing?” Jarl Balgruuf countered roughly.

“My lord, please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act. I just...” Proventius pleaded before being interrupted by the Jarl holding up a hand and looking my way

“Who's this, then?” He asks sitting up straighter in his chair giving me his undivided attention.

“What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving any visitors.” His housecarl Irileth growled at me unsheathing her sward.

“Forgive the intrusion but I have news from Helgen as well as a plea for aid from Riverwood.” I explain sketching a small bow.

“Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally.” She grumbled before turning to the Jarl and taking a position slightly to the left of his thrown.

“Now what's this about Riverwood being in danger? And what news do you have of Helgen?” Jarl Balgruff asked.

“Helgen was attacked by a dragon and razed to the ground. Only me and a few others escaped. Both Gerdur and Alvor are concerned that they will be next.” I say taking a military parade rest stance in case this conversation took longer than it did in game.

“Alvor? The smith, isn't he? Reliable, solid fellow. And Gerdur? Owns the lumber mill, if I'm not mistaken... Pillar of the community. Neither are prone to flights of fancy...” He mused.

“True that is why I came to inform you.” I nod in agreement even though I didn’t know either of them very well.

“As for you. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?  And you're sure Helgen was destroyed by a dragon? This wasn't some Stormcloak raid gone wrong?” He questioned with an understandable amount if incredulity.

“I was way to sober to have been seeing things ser and last I saw that dragon was heading this way” I commented dryly.

“By Ysmir, Irileth was right! What do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?” He exclaimed turning an accusatory finger towards Proventus.

“My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger. If that dragon is lurking in the mountains...” Irileth reasoned.

“The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him! We should not—” Proventus shouts in dismay.

“Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.” Balgruuf cuts in.

“Yes, my Jarl.” Irileth salutes with a fist over her chest before departing.

 “If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties.” Proventus bowed slightly to the Jarl before departing himself.

“That would be best.” Balgruuf said with a nod before turning back to me. “Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it.” He said waving a servant over and whispering something to him. Before I could ask what I could do next the boy came back holding a bundle in his arms. “Here, take this as a small token of my esteem. There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and...rumors of dragons.” He says handing me some Imperial studded armor.

“I thank you for the gift Jarl Balgruuf and I will be happy to assist in any way I can.” I say bowing respectfully before fallowing the Jarl through the hall to his wizard’s study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha a cliff hanger. Not much of one but still. Thank you everyone who has read my ramblings thus far. I appreciate every one of you.  
> Until next time.  
> PEACE!


	5. Bleak Falls Barrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no proofreader and all mistakes are mine and Word Documents. Please be kind.  
> Mandatory Disclaimer: I own only Talas. Everything else is owned by someone else… :’(

** Chapter 5 **

** Bleak Falls Barrow **

“Farengar, I think I’ve found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill him in with all the details.” Balgruff’s voice fills the room startling the mage from his work.

“So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there.” Farengar prattles out his request.

“If this tablet does exist it would be interesting to see what it has to say. What do you theories this dragon stone will tell you?” I ask going a bit off script to see what his response would be. I always wondered why this guy was researching dragons when Alduin was the first dragon and yet this man would have to have been researching for months if not years in order to find the stones location.

“Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker – perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate a few days ago many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that  falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons – where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?”

“Hmm so you believe it will give you a glimpse into a forgotten history?” I prod.

“It, ah, is said that this certain stone tablet that you have quite accurately dubbed a ‘Dragonstone,’ is  said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. We could learn a great deal about the dragons if you research their graves. That is why I need you to go to the Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet – no doubt in the main chamber – and bring it to me. Simplicity itself.” Farengar finishes his words with a flourish.

“I will see it done though I will have to stop by Jorravskur first. Make sure I’m not stepping on any toes by excepting this job.” I say with a smirk.

“Good! If any of this can stop the dragon threat, then I will give my full support.” Belbruff said reminding us of his presence. “And tell Koldak I said hello while you are there.”

“Will do sir. Till we meet again.” I say nodding towards the two men before walking off. I wonder if there will be a fight when I walk in like there was in the game.

 

\- - -

 

To answer my previous question… yes… yes their was a fight going on when I walked through the doors of Jorrvaskur.

“So who’s fighting?” I ask as I walk up to Vilkas and Farkas and lean against the railing.

“Njada and Athis are seeing who the stronger is… You’re the lad from before. The one flirting with Aela after the giant was killed.” Farkas said with narrowed eyes. I can’t remember if it was him or someone else that went on moonlit hunts with Aela but the look he was giving me makes me think that he is.

“That would be me though I would not call that flirting.” I chuckle before turning back to the fight just in time to see one of them go down and someone proclaiming drinks to be ordered.

“So have you come to join or just to stand around.” Vilkas grumbled.

“More to make sure I don’t make enemies where I would otherwise find friends.” I say straitening from the railing. “The Jarl’s wizard has asked me to go find some old stone in Bleak Falls Barrow and I just want to make sure I’m not stealing someone’s job.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard of this job so you ain’t stilling it from any of us.” Vilkas huffs before waving me off.

“That’s good. You know anyone interested in going on an adventure with me then?” I ask with a grin.

“This is a busy time. We can’t be just sending people off on random runs.” Vilkas growled. I don’t think he likes me.

 “I’ll give you half.” I say. “So, you in?”

“You don’t give up easy do you boy? But my brother is right. We only hunt with members of the guild. You want one of us to tag along you are going to have to join.” Farkas grinned as his brother made a disgruntled noise.

“Is that an invitation?” I ask grinding in return.

“No.” Vilkas says shortly.

“If you want to join you’ll have to talk to Koldak.” Farkas said before standing and walking away with his brother leaving me to stay or leave at my leisure.

\- - -

 

The next morning with a full quiver of arrows, a water skin, and a pack to gather supplies as I travel I begin to head off. Of course, because of my luck right as I reach the path to Bleak Falls Barrow I run into a rather unfriendly fellow.

“You’ll regret coming here.” He growled as he pulled out his mace.

“Don’t you ever get tired of saying that? Do you bandits go to some school that teaches you how to be a stereotype?” I ask as I immediately shoot him in the knee and watch as he stumbles to the ground.

“Gaa! You’ll pay for that!” He shouted stumbling to his feet only for me to put an arrow in his other knee. Yes, I know that that is cruel of me but bandits are too much of a pain in the ass.

“Why don’t you stop while your ahead. I don’t want to kill you but if you threaten me again the next one is going in your face.” I sigh as I notch another arrow and aim at the opening in his helmet.

“Fine! I yield!” He cried throwing down his mace.

“Good. Now give me your gold and I’ll be on my way.” I said cheekily grinning at the astounded look on his face.

“Are you?... Robbing me?” He asks in confusion.

“Turnabouts fair play my good sir.” I laugh holding out my hand and making a ‘give me’ motion. Grumbling the bandit tosses me a bag of gold that I quickly stash. “There now that that’s taken care of how about you go to a village and find an honorable way of life. Try mercenary work or something.” I suggested as I use a spell of restoration on him and then walk off. Only faintly hearing his grunt of “Freak.” As I continue on the path.

Have I ever mentioned how weird Skyrim weather is? At the foot of the mountain its all warm with fall colors and you get about two miles up the trail and there is nothing but snow everywhere.

I hate the cold. Something I brought with me from my first life. Give me crisp springs, warm summers, and fair falls. Just do not expect me to be chipper when it starts to snow. Don’t get me wrong, it’s very pretty but it is cold as hell.

So here I am. Trying to sneak up on the dam place. Hopping that the bandits that are holed up in the burrow won’t hear my chattering teeth.

“I think I heard something.” A voice says from above me causing me to freeze and hold my breath.

“I don’t hear anything.” Another said as two bandits walk down the stairs.

“Your right. I must be hearing things.” She grumbled as the man beside her laughs.

Pulling out my bow I shoot the first guy in the back causing her to shout and charge me. Nothing an arrow to the face didn’t correct.

“You won’t leave here alive!” Shouted the man as he shot me in the shoulder.

“Nope. Nope. Nope.” I chant as my first arrow pierces his ear but otherwise doesn’t slow him down before a second arrow to the eye finally drops him.

“I can’t wait to count out your coins.” I hear someone say from up the stairs as an arrow strikes the cobblestone in front of my feet.

“So will I!” I shout as I quickly end him with two arrows to the chest.

When everyone is dead I go about my customary scavenging. “30 iron arrows, 2 iron daggers, a pickaxe, a steel dagger, a steel greatsword, a steel Warhammer, a set of iron armor and 2 sets of hide armor… Dam I might have to leave some of is behind.” I mumble as I’m shoving them into my pack as I walk towards the entrance. One thing you got to love about Skyrim is the enchanted packs. As long as you can carry the weight you can shove it in the bag.

As I walk in I hear a bunch of bandits talking and see one of them dead surrounded by skeevers.

“I can’t believe Arvel went off ahead.” A female voice complained.

“The dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks.” A man replied.

“What if Arvel doesn’t come back? I want my share from that claw!” The woman grouched.

“Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble.” The man growled.

“I got to agree with him. You never know who is standing behind you.” I laugh as I stab the woman in the neck before yanking said arrow out and using it to shoot it into the other bandit.

“Novice lock? Easy.” I grin as I go over to the chest after relieving the bandits of their gold and arrows. “Sweet, 46 gold. This will get me some food at a good inn when I get back.” I say thinking of a nice ram stew and a warm bed.

Moving on down the way I walk into the first puzzle room I kill the bandit and look over the room before stopping at the pillars. “Okay snake, snake, whale. I got this…” I say adjusting the pillars appropriately. Going back over to the leaver to pull it. “Just in case…” I mumble grabbing my rope I tie it to the leaver and go up the stares out of range of the poison spikes and pull. Hearing the gait slide open I proceed down the corridor.

“MOTHER FUCKER!” I curse as a pack of skeever run up the stares and attack me. “I forgot about the fucking rats! SHIT!” I shout quickly jumping back out of the room and pulling the inner lever as I did.

“Fucking ass hole.” I growl from the other side of the gate and picking them off before checking the bite on my leg. “Not too deep but my hands are starting to shake so probably got ataxia.” I mumble before taking out a cure disease potion I had found in one of the previous rooms and drank it.

Finally getting to the bottom of the stares I hear someone calling out.

“Wait… is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I left you behind, but I need help.” A man called from down the hall. Not answering I creep up to a passageway covered in spider webs.

“Fuck. Arrows won’t clear this out.” I mutter as I prepare a fire spell to clear them out knowing that they would attracted the giant arachnid nesting on the other side.

“No! Not again! Ah, kill it. Kill it! Get me out of here!” A man cocooned to a wall starts shouting in panic as the spider descends from the ceiling.

“I’m working on it!” I shout as I jump back through the archways and begin throwing flames at it any time I stick my head out only to duck back in avoiding the poison spitballs. Finally killing it I come into the room proper and begin harvesting its poison all the while the man stuck to the wall shouts at me to cut him down.

“So you must be Arvel.” I said leisurely walking up to the man.

“Yes now cut me down!” He shouts. “I can give you all the riches in this place! I have a key to open up the treasure room now get me out and I’ll share it with you!”

“Okay.” I say placidly picking the claw off of him and pocketing it as I cut through the web. Once the web came loose the man bolted.

“You fool, why should I share the treasure with anyone?” He shouted as he ran further into the burrow. Lagging behind I let him run into the crypt and soon hear his screams as the drauger take care of him.

“What’s the saying about pride and a fall?” I ask myself as I peek out into the room and start taking out drauger while singing. “One little, two little three little zombies!” as I count off my kills. After maneuvering around the spike trap I clear out the next room and make my way down the stairs. Pulling back an arrow I lose it into a drauger I see laying in his spot killing him instantly.

“SHIT!” I shout as searing hot pain radiates down my back. Doing a barrel role, I turn to face the drauger behind me and quickly shoot it in the head before aiming at another one who woke up at my shout. “Fucking A!” I curse as I pull out a health potion and guzzle its contents as I feel my skin itchingly seal as I take the gold, bone meal, and arrows off of the corpses before yanking an ancient bow off of one of them and replacing mine with it before walking over to a hallway with swinging blades and an obvious pull chain on the other side.

“Just like walking through the swings of a playground at recess.” I mumble as I carefully step into the safe spots between each interval. Once through I leave the leaver alone to deter any who would think to fallow me and I continue on my way.

Proceeding down the hall I snipe and loot every drauger in its alcove before it even knows I’m there. Because I’m just bad ass like that… And I only have like three more health potions and don’t want to have to use them.

Coming to a small open area with a waterfall I take out the drauger and settle down for a rest. I’ve been traveling in these tunnels all day and am fairly certain its night outside, so I make sure to incinerate the body and check the bard gait before cooking some of the skeever tails that I had gathered earlier and settle down for a nap before moving on.

Waking up to the sound of a skeever trying to eat through the bars of the gait I quickly take him out before drinking some water and eating another skeever stake. Proceeding to the door I open it and walk down the hall that had become more cave than crypt and take out a drauger I see pacing in an open area.

Retrieving my arrow from it I continue on down the carved passageway harvesting glowing mushrooms as I go. Munching on some of the ones I pick. Hay! They’re not poisonous! You can eat them. They’re just not very filling.

Coming into a small temple like area I take out another drauger and loot a chest before going into the sanctum where I know the first boss will be. Got to say. I’m not looking forward to this one.

Walking, walking and more walking with a little bit of killing in between and I was finally at the gate.

“Bear, moth, owl.” I mutter as I turn the disks to unlock it and moving on down the hallway to my doom. Well maybe not doom but let me tell you. It is scarier to walk into a bad situation knowing full well what you will face than it is to walk in blindly. I just hope I survive it.

Walking into the overlord’s crypt I approach the word wall praying that it will not activate and name me the main character of this dam game. Fate though apparently hates me because the moment I touch the wall I am assaulted with the word of force and hear a deafening crack from behind me as the drauger awakens and slams me against the wall with his voice before I am able to draw an arrow.

Loosing my bow on impact I desperately start flinging weak fire spells at him as I try to maneuver myself over to my bow again only to be assaulted with another shout. Lucky I landed next to my bow this time and fired three shots in quick succession finally bringing him down.

Walking back up to the word wall I begin to read it aloud. In my first life I didn’t speak or read dragon so I wanted to know what it said.

“HET NOK FaaL VahLOK DeiNMaaR DO DOVahGOLZ ahRK aaN FUS DO UNSLaaD RahGOL ahRK VULOM. No really!? I didn’t notice that!” I shout after realizing what it said. For those of you who don’t know the first word wall translates to something like this. “Here lies the guardian keeper of dragonstone and a force of unending rage and darkness.

Almost makes you want to face palm. Like really. Could they not have been more obvious. Moving over to the drauger overlord I take the dragonstone and begin to turn it in my hands on the front is a map of Skyrim depicting the location of the Dragon Burial mounds. On the back is a passage written in the Dragon Alphabet.

“HET NOK UN MAHLaaN DROGGE ERei SULeyK SE ALDUIN VOKRii. Here lie our fallen lords until power of Alduin revives… Huh. This game makes so much more sense if you research.” I mumble putting the tablet in my bag and make my way to Anise’s home at the base of the mountain. After providing her with some meat that I had poached and some herbs she let me stay the night to rest up for my journey back to Whiterun.

 

By noon the next day I’m walking into Whiterun to speak with Farenger only to hear him talking to someone in a dark hood.

“You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I’m convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with the other later texts.” Farengar explained as the hooded figure leaned over a book on his desk.

“Good. I’m glad you’re making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers.” The woman said looking at Farengar.

“Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I’m now able to devote most of my time to this research.” Farengar said excitedly.

“Time is running, Farenar, don’t forget. This isn’t some theoretical question. Dragons have come back.” The woman I now recognized as Delphine.

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable… Now, let me show you something else I found… very intriguing… I think your employers may be interested as well… Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl’s protégé! You didn’t die, it seems.” Farengar said finally noticing me. Chucking I hand him the stone. “Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you are cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way.”

“I’ll take that as a complement. What next?” I say looking at him.

“That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim.” Farengar joked before turning to gesture towards Delphine. “My… associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork. She discovered its location, by means she has so far declined to share with me. So, your information was correct after all. And we have our friends to thank for recovering it for us.”

“You went into Bleak Falls Barrow and got that? Nice work. Just send me a copy when you’ve deciphered it.” Delphine said but before we could speak further one of the Jarls housecarls runs in and interrupts our conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this was a little long and probably meandered a bit, but I couldn’t stop typing. And it didn’t feel right doing a bunch of time skips. So now Talas has the stone and not only that but knows what it says. What will he do with this information? Will he search out the burial mounds on his own? Will he let the game progress as it is supposed to? Will I ever get my dogs off my lap so I can put down my laptop and go pee?  
> Until next time.  
> PEACE!


	6. Dragon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Talas and nothing more. Skyrim is owned by Bethesda.

** Chapter 6 **

** Dragon Rising **

****

“Farengar! Farengar, you need to come at once.” Irileth said charging into the room. “A dragon’s been sighted nearby. You should come too.” She finished turning to me.

“A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?” Farengar started in on Irileth.

“I’d take this a bit more seriously if I were you.” She growled. “If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don’t know if we can stop it. Let’s go.”

Fallowing the two out of Farengar’s study I try to keep pace as the two ran up the stairs. Once upstairs I notice the Jarl and a guard that looked like he was about to piss himself were already there.

 _Not as steady as the game depicted him._ I thought as I looked the guard over as I crested the stairs.

“So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower.” Balgruff was asking the guard.

“Yes, my lord.” He stammered. Clearly, he wasn’t used to giving his reports directly to the Jarl.

“Tell him what you told me. About the dragon.” Irileth demanded advancing on him before I grabbed her arm without thinking.

“Calm yourself. Not all of us are aware of what you are aware of.” I said shooting Irileth the side eye as I approached the young guard. “Now tell me. Where were you stationed and what did you see that sent you this way.”

“Um… Well… I’m from the Western Watchtower and… um. We saw it… I mean the dragon…it was coming from the south. It was fast… faster than anything I’ve ever seen.” The guard stuttered.

“What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?” Balgruff asked.

“No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure.” He said.

“Good work, son. We’ll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You’ve earned it. Irileth, you’d better gather some guardsmen and get down there.” Balgruff ordered going over to a map that was spread out with markers on it.

“I’ve already ordered my men to muster near the main gate.” Irileth confirmed with a salute.

“Good. Don’t fail me.” He said to her without turning from the map.

“If you need, I will help Jarl Balgruff. Just tell me where to go.” I say approaching him to look at the map as well. _Note to self, get a new map and mark down where every faction is located._

“Thank you. I wish that there was more time considering you just got back but I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven’t forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. So as a token of my esteem…” He said before I interrupted his little speech.

“You can thank me properly when we come back alive.” I said giving him a gentle smile. I know that I may not live. Mirmulnir may be the first dragon that the dragonborn kills but he is still a dragon and not liable to go down easy… Or at all…

“I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon.” Farengar said excitedly practically bouncing in place.

“No. I can’t afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons.” Balgruff said finally noticing his court wizard.

“As you command.” Farengar said barely restraining a sigh of disappointment.

“Guess that makes me the expendable one.” I joke placing a hand on his shoulder as I go to pass him.

“One last thing, Irileth. This isn’t a death or glory mission. I need to know what we’re dealing with.” Balgruff said turning to Irileth.

“Don’t worry, my lord. I’m the very soul of caution.” She joked before turning to me and indicating for me to fallow before heading down towards the gait.

“If I remember the map on the Dragonstone correctly the closest dragon burial site would be Mirmulnir’s. That’s probably the dragon attacking now.” I said as we walked at a brisk pace.

“You seem to be well informed on this matter… almost too well informed.” She said throwing me the side eye while fingering the hilt of her sward.

“I grew up in Ivarstead so spent a lot of time with the Graybeards. The stone was written in Dovahzul so it was easy enough to read.” I said with a shrug as she continued to give me the side eye. I didn’t interact with her much in game so I can’t tell if she is just naturally suspicious or if it’s just me.

She didn’t say another word to me for the rest of the trip to the gate.

“Here’s the situation.” She began as we approached without stopping to properly talk to the guards as she continued to march towards the tower. “A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower.”

“What?” “A dragon?” “We’re in for it.” Could be heard from various guards as we moved to fallow Irileth.

“You heard right! I said a dragon! I don’t much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is it’s made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!” Irileth shouted over her shoulder as we reached the main road and started to fallow it down towards the tower.

“But Housecarl… how can we attack a dragon?” One of the guards closer to me and Irileth asked.

“That’s a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honor bound to fight it, even if we fall. This dragon is threatening our homes… our families. Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone?” Irileth said stopping to face the men, clearly trying to rile them up.

“Though it is not my place I wish to remind you that the Jarl clearly stated that this was not a death or glory mission. If we must fight then there is nothing that can be done but this is primarily an intelligence run.” I said frowning at Irileth for her blatant disregard for orders. I’ll admit, I’ve always been a bit of a rebel myself but if I remember right Irileth was scary loyal to the Jarl so she shouldn’t be going against him like this… I think.

“I know what the Jarl said but do you truly think that we should turn our backs on the guards trapped in that tower?” She growled at me getting right in my face.

“What do you seek from fighting this dragon? Honor? There is none in the face of this chaos.” I said remembering the destruction at Helgen.

“But it’s more than our honor at stake here. Think of it… the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age. The glory of killing it is ours, if you’re with me! Now what do you say? Shall we go kill us a dragon?” She shouted turning the last bit towards the men behind us.

A series of “Yeah!” and “Damn right!” could be heard from the men before Irileth commanded us to move out shooting me a smug look as she passed me. The more lives I live the more I realize how thin the line between bravery and foolishness is.

As we approach the watchtower, we can see it’s ruins cloaked in bright flames. Rubble new and old scattered the ground but so far, I could not see any dead among the wreckage.

“No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he’s been here. I know it looks bad, but we’ve got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere… Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we’re dealing with.” Irilith commanded as a frantic guard practically flies out from the garrison and right towards us.

“No! Get back! It’s still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!” The guard shouted as he came to a stop in front of Irileth.

“Guardsman! What happened here? Where’s this dragon? Quickly now!” She demanded grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking his slightly.

“I don’t know! Kynareth save us, here he comes again…” The guard said pointing towards the nearest mountain and sure enough the big guy was making a beeline straight for us. As he approached, I could not help but think that he looked more like a wyvern than a dragon. Funny that I didn’t think of this particular oversite in game mechanics until faced with one in person.

As Irileth started shouting orders, startling me out of my thoughts, I climbed up some of the rubble and crossed my fingers that my half-backed plan would work.

“Mirmulnir!” I shout causing him to falter in his flight and hover just out of range of the guards prepared arrows. “Zu’u hind wah tinvaak oth hi ko drem. Druv dreh hi iidah daar staad?” (I wish to speak with you in peace. Why do you attack this place?)

“Hi los ni bahlaan do dii zul. Nu ofanjiik zey ol hi dir.” (You are not worthy of my voice. Now entertain me as you die.) He shouted back before swooping down bathing us in flames.

Pulling my bow from my back I joined Irileth and the guards in taking pot shots at Mirmulnir as he flew overhead only to duck in cover when he would unleash his thuum on us. I couldn’t tell you how long we fought him. Time held no meaning here. Several times I shouted insults and challenges into the sky when it looked like he was about to run away only for him to turn and focus on me with a special kind of rage on his next pass.

“Dovahkiin! No!!” Mirmulnir shouted as he finally fell out of the sky.

“Let’s make sure that overgrown lizard is rally dead. Damned good shooting, boys!” Irileth shouted as she drew her sward and charged forwards.

“No!” I shout standing between her and Mirmulnir.

“Move! Lest you wish to taste my blade as well.” Irileth growled.

Ignoring her I turn and walk around to Mirmulnir’s head where he is barely breathing and too weak to even lift his head.

“Druv dreh hi sarein dovahkiin? Oblaan nii ahrk piraan dii sil.” (Why do you hesitate dragonborn? End it and claim my soul.)

“Zu’u dreh ni hind wah krii dii fron.” (I do not wish to kill my kin.)

“Zu’u los nid fron wah hi vax. Nu oblaan nii.” (I’m no kin to you traitor. Now end it.)

“Ol hi hind. Nuz mindok tol hi dreh ni dier naalein.” (As you wish. But know that you do not die alone.)

Solemnly, as the Nords around me watched our conversation, I pulled out one of my arrows and drove it as hard as I could into the pulsing artery in his neck before yanking it out and watching as his life faded from his eyes in mere moments. I don’t know whether it was from shock or sorrow but I found that I could not move from my spot kneeling next to his head even as his life blood began to soak into my clothing until after his soul left his body and entered mine.

“I can’t believe it! You’re… Dragonborn…” A guard said as he approached my side looking at me with a mix of shock and awe. “In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That’s what you did, isn’t it? Absorbed that dragon’s power?”

“Dragonborn?” Another guard asked as he approached. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn. Those borne with the Dragon Blood in ‘em. Like old Tiber Septim himself.” The first guard said.

“I’ve never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons.” A third guard said coming up to the group starting to stand around me as I silently sat and watched as the dragon before me began to deteriorate rapidly leaving only bones and scraps of hide behind.

“There weren’t any dragons then, idiot. They’re just coming back now for the first time in… forever.” The first guard shot back.

“But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be one!” A forth guard said approaching me while pointing a trembling finger at me as I stood.

“What do you say, Irileth? You’ve been awfully quiet.” The second guard said turning towards the stoic woman.

“Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?” The third guard asked as Irileth came to a stop standing a mere foot from me.

“Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don’t know anything about. Here’s a dead dragon, and that’s something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don’t need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me.” Irileth said never once looking away from me.

“You wouldn’t understand, Housecarl. You ain’t a Nord.” Guard four scoffed apparently noticing that I wasn’t a Nord either.

“I’ve been all across Tamriel. I’ve seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this. I’d advise you all to trust in the strength of your sward over tales and legends.” Irileth reprimanded the guard finally turning from me.

“If you really are Dragonborn, like out of the old tales, you ought to be able to Shout. Can you? Have you tried?” The second guard asked eagerly grabbing my shoulders.

“I’m not sure if that is safe. I spent years of my life learning from the Graybeards. I do not even know if it would work.” I said trying to put off using any shouts. The game put a time limit on the shouts but I didn’t know how that would translate in this life. Does it use lifeforce? Magicka? Or something else?

“Come now lad! Try!” The first guard encouraged me as the other guards shouted similar encouragements.

 _Pear pressure. Even here there is pear pressure._ Sighing because I know I have never been good with pear pressure I take a few steps away from the guards and turn my back on them trying to focus on the thuum. I know that the game has you start with the force shout and that the wall taught me it but I wonder if I can use a different shout first. With that in mind I take a big breath before…

“YOL!” I shouted but when nothing happened, I breathed in and “FUS!!” debris and plant life flew in the wake of my shout.

“By the gods! What manner of power is that?” The second guard shouted from behind me as I heard the crash. Looking behind me, I can see that he had fallen over in shock.

“That was a Shouting what you just did! Must be. You really are Dragonborn, then…” He said in excitement before drifting into silence with a fare away look in his eyes.

“That was the hairiest fight I’ve ever been in, and I’ve been in more than a few. I don’t know about this Dragonborn business, but I’m sure glad you’re with us. You better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruuf will want to know what happened here.” Irileth said looking a little shaken at my display.

Nodding I started heading back to Whiterun. On my way I heard the Graybeards shout from the Throat of the World… I wonder if they know that it’s me that their shouting for. Coming up to the gaits I pass through undisturbed by the gaping guards who were looking towards were the shout came from.

As I walk into Dragonsreach I hear Balgruuf talking to Proventus and Hrongar by Balgruff’s thrown.

“Good. You’re finally here. The Jarl’s been waiting for you.” Proventus said being the first to notice me.

“You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…” Balgruff said clearly in mid argument with one or both of them.

“We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you.” Hrongar said waving me over.

“So, what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?” Balgruuf asked scooting to the edge of his seat.

“The tower is in shambles but we killed the dragon.” I answered.

“I knew I could count on Irileth. But there must be more to it than that. Come now lad! Tell all!” Balgruuf enthused as he waved a hand of encouragement towards me.

“The tower was already surrounded by flames but the men were safe. Only two men had been taken by the dragon. I will admit to a moment of foolishness. I tried to reason with the dragon. Suffice to say it was not interested in talking and proceeded to…”

“You spoke to it? It understood you? What did it say!” The Jarl asked interrupting my retelling of the events.

“I grew up around the Graybeards so I know how to speak Dovahzul the language of the dragons. But as I was saying, he wasn’t interested in talking to me and proceeded to attack. We did manage to take him down and when he died… I guess… I absorbed his soul…” I said not sure how to proceed. I mean seriously. It just hit me. I’m the mother fucking Dragonborn… This is almost better/scarier then when I was born in Kingdom Hearts.

“And you heard the call to. The Greybeards were definitely summoning you.” Balgruuf said with a shit eating grin on his face. This guy is way more excitable in person compared to in game.

“This hasn’t happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!” Hrongar said nodding with Balgruuf.

“Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable he may be, I don’t see any signs of him being this, what, Dragonborn?” Proventus argued ever the sceptic.

“Nord Nonsense? Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire.” Hrongar growled growing a little red in the face at the insult.

“Hrongar. Don’t be so hard on Avenicci.” Balgruuf reprimanded still looking a little excited.

“I meant no disrespect, of course. It’s just that… what do these Greybeards want with him?” Proventus said somewhat backtracking.

“That’s the Greybeards’ business, not ours. Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you’re Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You’d better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There’s no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It’s a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again… I made the pilgrimage once; did you know that? High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very… disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what’s going on down here. They haven’t seemed to care before. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you.” Balgruuf rambled before coming back to his point.

“I plan to. It has been a few months since visiting home. I had been heading to the College before all this happened.” I confessed rubbing the back of my neck. _Dam thought I had broken that habit._ I thought pulling my hand back to my side. _I have existed for too long to be embarrassed over a little thing like going to a school for magic._

“Either way. You’ve done a great service to me and my city. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It’s the greatest honor that’s within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal housecarl, permission to perches property within my hold, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I’ll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn’t want them to think your part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honored to have you as Thane of our city… Ah…” Balgruuf floundered for a moment before I realized that no one has yet to ask me my name. I just figured that they would call me Dragonborn right off the bat.

“Talas. My name is Talas.” I supplied as the Jarl nodded at the information.

“Talas the Dragonborn. We are honored to have you as Thane of our city.” He finished handing me the Axe of Whiterun that he had hanging from his back. “Back to business, Proventus. We still have a city to defend.”

“Yes, my lord.” Proventus said bowing slightly.

With a quick salute towards the Jarl I turn to make my way out of the great hall to sell the items I had gathered on my quest for the stone and to find a room at the inn.

“My Thane!” A familiar woman says as I approach the doors. “I am Lydia and I have been sworn…” She started only to stop and give me a sour look when I began to laugh.

“Forgive me. I do not mean to disrespect but I did not expect you to already be informed of your new title.” I said. I had always wondered how and why the housecarl automatically knew who you were.

“Yes, well, forgive me for my forwardness but… I happened to overhear…” She said trying to cover a blush by keeping as stoic as possible.

I’ll admit that I just kind of stared at her for a moment. Lydia blushing… Ya. I’m not going to mention it to her. She was really blah in the game, so I guess this is an improvement.

“No harm done… though I fear that I have no work for you yet. I plan on resting for the day tomorrow and then heading out the day after towards Hrothgar. You are welcome to accompany me if you wish.” I said leaving the invitation open for her.

“I am sworn to protect and serve you, my Thane. Where shale we meet up?”

“By the front gate at dawn. I suggest that you get your affairs in order because I intend to walk there.” I said grinning as Lydia tried to suppress a groan before saluting then walking away.

Having the sarcastic Lydia was going to be amusing to begin with. Having a Lydia with more than just sarcasm and an actual personality. Well let’s see how different game and reality really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust! Sorry. Got Queen stuck in my head. But now that Talas has someone to pester as he travels things may get a little more interesting.  
> Until next time.  
> PEACE!!


	7. The Way of The Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Talas and nothing more. Skyrim is owned by Bethesda.

** Chapter 7 **

** The Way of the Voice **

 

The next day I spent it as planned. Crafting some potions with ingredients that I had picked up on my journey as well as discussing with Farengar some of the enchantments that he had in his study. And just relaxing for the first time in what felt like ages. I even chatted up some of the members of the Companions guild. Granted the shiner I got after drinking a little too much and, cough, accidentally, cough, groped Vilkas. What can I say? He has a nice ass. His brother on the other hand seemed a bit… How should I put it?... Slow? Those two are like night and day. Vilkas is sharp witted and though he didn’t talk as much as his brother everything he said had a point and was spoken with thought. Farkas on the other hand was belligerent and disrespectful to the older members. Kinda turn off for me. But ya, too much to drink and the fact that I don’t care about gender equals a black eye.

All in all, a day well spent. The next day saw me waking up sore but happy and after grabbing a bite to eat I headed down to the gate.

“Good morning my…”

“No.” I said cutting of Lydia’s greeting.

“I’m… sorry?” She said looking confused.

“First off. Is it morning? Yes. Whether or not it is good is up for debate. There is a lot of morning left so anything can happen. Secondly, I am not a morning person. So, for now just fallow me.” I grumbled suppressing a yawn. Yes, I know I’ve been awake long enough to eat but that does not awake me make… They have no coffee here either…

“I see.” She said fallowing me as we started off on the road leading to home.

As counter productive as it may seem instead of heading South towards Riverwood, I turned us towards the North Eastern road.

“My Thane? May I ask why we are taking this road? Wouldn’t it be faster to head South considering that is the direction the mountain is?” Lydia asked as we passed some of the farmsteads.

“Sometimes the only way to get were you need to be, is to walk in the opposite direction.” I said hoping that this would ether satisfy her curiosity or confuse her enough that she would leave me alone.

“My Thane?” She asked apparently taking option number three. Be confused enough to ask questions.

“Just call me Talas. It is my name after all. And yes ,the Throat of the World is in the South but the only entrance to the steps are in Ivarstead. And the only road to Ivarstead from here is this one. So North we go.”

“I see…”

After that she stayed quiet until we were attacked by a wolf not even three feet after the last bridge out of Whiterun’s borders.

“Are you alright my Thane?” Lydia asked after we killed the beast and I had begun to skin and butcher it.

“I’m fine. And please use my name.” I said absently as I used a quick restoration spell on myself then on her. We hadn’t suffered more than a few scratches, but infections can be deadly if not treated.

“It wouldn’t seam right for me to be so…”

“Before you even start, let me stop you. I grew up an orphan and have never been one much for grandeur. So, if you must call me Thane then do so only when we are surrounded by other people. But on the road like this? Just call me by name.” I said patting her on the shoulder before turning back to the road.

“As you wish… Talas…”

Not even an hour later we came up on three Soldiers, and I use that term lightly, standing over three corpses.

“You there… citizen… this area is off limits. Your interfering with imperial business. Yeah, so you’re going to have to pay a fine. Say 100 gold.” An orc wearing imperial armor said as we approached.

“100 gold? You can have it, if you can take it from me.” I sniped at him.

“If you insist. Come on boys. This will be fun.” He said before I started throwing fire in his face. What? My bow was on my back and it was faster just to fry the mother fucker.

“Hay! Watch the flames! I’m on your side!” Lydia yelled as she ran past me without being anywhere near my fire so that she can attack one of the light armored men.

“Shut up and just kill them!” I said killing one of the other light armor men while the orc was stunned before backing up and bathing the orc in fire as he started to advance. “Shit! Lydia! Stab this guy in the back!” I holler as I have to doge his swing and started up on the fire again feeling a little shaky because of the use of the spell.

Without saying a word, I see Lydia come up behind the big guy and brought down a heavy blow onto his unprotected head.

“Thanks for the save.” I panted as I took stock of our injuries. Surprisingly we were unscathed. Even so I yanked a helmet off of one of the fake soldiers and threw it at Lydia.

“What was that for!” Lydia shouted in surprise catching the helm.

“It’s for your head. Now help me gather any coin and valuables off of them. Weapons and armor that you like are yours to do with what you will. I just want any picks, jewels, and arrows that they have.” I say as I walk over to the first one and quickly cut the cord to his coin purse.

“I… don’t know how I should feel about this.” Lydia said.

Looking up I see that she is gazing at the Imperial emblem on the helmet.

“Don’t.” I said looking back to what I was doing.

“We just killed Imperial Soldiers! We could be…”

“They won’t do shit to us Lydia.” I said calmly and facing her. “These are not Imperials. First off. No Imperial Soldier would strip a prisoner down to his loincloth for one.” I said pointing to the corpses behind her. “Not only that but I have never been shaken down by soldiers for gold. If they want your gold or goods, they’ll just arrest you and confiscate the contraband that you may or may not have.” I said shaking my head.

“I… see your point. So, they must be bandits then. I admit that does make me feel better.” She said grinning.

“Good. Now let’s get this done and push them down the hill.” I said taking one of the men and tossing him.

“Why should we toss them down the…” Lydia started to ask before a howl rent the air and two wolves attacked us.

“That’s why!” I shouted thinking quickly and throwing an ice spike into the first wolfs skull as Lydia cleanly beheaded the second one. “Corpses on the road attract animals. Don’t want too many predators on the road.” I said quickly skinning them before tossing what we didn’t need from them down the hill as well.

“Oh.” Lydia said before noticing a standing stone a way up the road. “Want to see what’s up there?”

“Sure, why not?” I said only to regret agreeing when ten minutes later I had to jump out of the way as a shower of ice came at me as a necromancer began to raise some skeletons.

“Well that was interesting.” Lydia drawled after I turned the mage into a living torch and killing him before the skeletons could fully stand.

“Let’s avoid these side trips from now on. Okay?” I said pulling some coin from the man and stashing it before continuing towards the road. Only to stop and crouch down holding up a hand in a closed fist before pointing. A stone’s throw away from us down the road were three dear grazing.

“Are we taking them?” Lydia whispered.

Instead of replying I pull out my bow and as quickly as I can I shoot three arrows and hit each one watching as they startle and take a few panicked steps before falling to the ground a few feet away from where they had been hit.

“Nice shot my Thane!” Lydia said in surprise. “With accuracy like that it’s no wonder that you were able to take down a dragon.”

“I wasn’t alone facing that dragon Lydia and I thought I already told you to call me by my name.” I said grinning as I plucked my arrows from my kills.

“Forgive me. It’s just going to take a while to get used to… Talas.”

Chuckling I turn to look up the road a bit and notice some watch towers with a bridge spanning the river to our left. Valtheim Towers I believe.

“Just a fair warning, Lydia. Bandits like to lurk around that place.” I said pointing once more. This time in the direction of the towers. Seeing her nod in acknowledgement I finish dressing the kills and dividing the hide and venison with Lydia for dinner later. What we don’t eat we will smoke into jerky tonight while we sleep.

Luckily nothing attacked us for the mile it took us to get to the watchtower.

“Hold it. This here’s a toll road see. You’re going to have to hand over, say… 200 gold if you want to use our road.” A woman in leather armor said as we approached.

“How about you let me through and I don’t kill you?”

“Ha! Tough talk for someone who’s about to have his guts spilled.” She said before unsheathing her sward and charging us.

Once again me and Lydia clear out the towers as I used my fire spell and she started to use a bow and arrows that she had found so that she could take care of the archer across the river. Once everything was said and done, I cast a restorative spell on both of us before scouring the place for anything of value.

“My Tha… I mean Talas?” Lydia asked while I was picking a lock on one of the chests in the western tower.

“Ya?” I grunted before grinning as I hear the click of the lock giving way as the chest lid slightly pops open.

“Why don’t you use your bow. I mean… other than when we go against animals you always use spells on people.” She asked sitting down at the table behind me and munching on an apple she had found.

“Animal hide is ruined if you use magic. That and the meat tastes funny. But you don’t eat people or use their hide for arms and armor so there is no point in wasting arrows.” I said with a shrug as I pull out an ax and test its edge. _A bit dull but I can sharpen it and sell it later._

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. Does it need to be complicated?” I ask looking at her with a critical eye. Like really look at her this time.

She couldn’t be more than 23 with short brown hair and delicate features. In game you can’t talk much to your housecarls, so you never really learn about them. But Lydia is so young. Life in Skyrim is harsh and only the strong survive but it is clear that she has never really been out in the real world. Or at least never been around someone like me.

“It will be dark soon. Help me throw these fools down the cliff. We will stay here tonight.” Nodding in consent we used the last hour of daylight to clear out any traps and fortify the place in case they had friends.

Using the arch in the middle of the bridge and some of the skiver hide I had I made a makeshift smoke house for the extra meat that we didn’t use for the stew we were making for dinner using some of the vegetables that the bandits had in their pantry. And every step of the way Lydia would ask sporadic questions. Finally, though we set up our sleeping rolls, not willing to sleep in the bandits, and agreed to a watch. I took first and read some of the books I found as I kept an eye out.

 

\- - -

 

The next day we head out again after a breakfast of leftover stew and bread. For the most part our journey was uneventful other than dealing with a wolf and an old orc… That and the fucking assassin. Seriously! What the hell did I do? The note the Argonian assassin had on her mentioned me by name. Last I knew I hadn’t made any enemies yet. I know how to pick locks but I’m not a thief so that can’t be it. Never bean around any nobles so can’t say that I have offended anyone. And I haven’t killed anyone who didn’t deserve it, as in bandits and the like. So, what the hell.

“Well that was interesting.” Lydia said drinking a health potion. “This happen to you often?”

“I am happy to say that in my 18 years of life in this world this is the first time that an assassin has ever targeted me.” I grumbled. The only reason why I even noticed her was that I was aiming for a fox that was near her and she rushed me the moment I drew back on my bow to fire. Probably thought I had made her and that’s why she blew her cover. Took two arrows in the heart before she went down.

“So, we skirt around Fort Amol to avoid the people there only to be ambushed… You lead an interesting life Talas.” Lydia said kneeling by the fox I had shot and skinning it while I finished searching the assassin for any clues as to who hired her.

“You have no idea.” I sighed before looking up at the sky. By the looks of it, it was about 5pm and considering the fact that it was still Last Seed it meant that we still had some light left before we needed to bed down. “Come on. We still got some ground to cover.”

“How much longer till we reach Ivarstead?”

“If we’re lucky we should be getting there tomorrow before the sun sets. If luck is not on our side, then we will get there around midday the day after. Pray we are lucky because not much in the way of deer roam this area. Goat is what we will be eating if you want to forgo the jerky for fresh meat.”

“I think I’ll pass on the goat. To… musky…” She said giving a light shudder.

Wild goat, especially the billies, are musky and gamey as all get out. Farm raised taste much better. Especially when you butcher them right before they develop their musk glands, so around 8 months to a year of age.

“I know of a place not far from Snapleg Cave that we can hole up in without worrying about many predators.” I said laughing quietly at the disgusted face Lydia made as a random goat decided to run past us.

The rest of the day was relatively quiet with Lydia asking about my past and me returning the favor. We had managed to get to Nilheim right as the twin moons began to make their debut in the sky and after a hearty greeting from the guards there that knew me, as well as a healthy dose of teasing about my companion and how their little elf was finally becoming a man, we went to sleep for the night.

 

**~Dream/Memory~**

 

“Hay Wilhelm! I’m back!” I proclaimed as I walk into Vilemyr Inn.

“Where in the Void have you been boy!” Wilhelm bellowed as he engulfed me in a rare hug. Nords aren’t big on hugs unless they are drunk. Then they hug… a lot…

“It’s okay Wilhelm. I just went up to talk to the Graybeards.” I said smiling brightly, rather proud of myself for actually getting to spend time learning from them before they told me to go home and tell my keepers that I was still alive.

“You went to talk to… By the god’s boy! You know what happened to your parents. Why would you hazard such a journey? You have been gone an entire month! Don’t you know Reyda and Narfi cried when they found out that you had gone missing? We were all worried sick!” Wilhelm continued to lecture me for a good hour until Temba walked in and noticed me only to repeat Wilhelm’s earlier actions and wrap me in a hug before proceeding to lecture me and yell at one of the other village boys to go get Reyda and Narfi.

By the time night had fallen just about every adult in the village had said their piece before I was allowed to go to bed. They had also forbidden me from going back up the mountain… Ya… Let’s see how well that works.

 

**~End Dream/Memory~**

 

“And then this little wood elf just jumps right in and clocks Barknar right in the nose!” Laughed one of the guards. Sounded like Torban. One of the Nord boys that I grew up with.

“Bloodied him quite good too despite the difference in size.” Ah, that would be Azuk. An Orc whose family frequented our village on their way up the steps.

“What caused the fight to begin with?” Lydia asked clearly enjoying hearing about my escapades as a young boy.

“Fastred.” They chorused.

“Barknar was a bit of a bully back then. He has calmed down quite a bit and tends to spend most of his time traveling the steps.” Torban began.

“He has. But even being a bully like he was he went a bit far that day.” Azuk said frowning as if he had just eaten a lemon.

“What did he do? I have only known Talas for a few short days, but he does not strike me as someone who would just walk up and hit someone over a girl.” Lydia said trying to get them to continue the tail.

“He ripped her dress front open and molested her. I had found her in the woods crying. No man should ever force himself on a woman.” I said sitting up and moving over to the table they were sitting at.

“That was one of the few fights you ever won if I remember right.” Torban said nodding. “Took Temba bodily throwing you off of Barknar to get you to let up.”

“Not my finest moment. I’ll admit.” I grumbled grabbing a slab of bread and a bowl of porridge for breakfast.

“I disagree. You were always the big mouthed weakling as I remember and that day you proved that if you were pushed too far you could bring them just as much pain as they had ever brought you.” Azuk said grinning.

“Hn. I remember steppin’ a little more carefully around you after that.” Torban agreed.

“So, Lydia here said you were heading up to talk to the Graybeards. About that Dovakiin thing.” Azuk said steering the conversation away from the sweet silence that was about to engulf us.

“Yes. Turns out that I’m the Dragonborn. Good thing I already know the language. Can’t wait to see the look on the old mans faces when they realize that the runt that they have been trying to get rid of all these years is the one that they are now summoning.” I said giggling.

“Ha! Now that is something I would like to see!” Azuk laughed as Torban jumped in.

“I will tell you all about it when we come back through.” Lydia promised them.

“I’m afraid not. I will go in alone. You are welcome to walk the steps but not into the Greybeards home. They must invite you.” I said smirking at the cute pout that formed on Lydia’s mouth.

“As you say, my Thane.” She sighed.

“Hm. After we are done eating, we will head off. I don’t foresee it taking us too long to get home.” I said as I thought about the little place I had built on the island and how nice it would be to sleep in my own bed.

When I had turned 14, I had started going to the island and scaring off the predators. I knew that Reyda was supposed to die there and I just couldn’t let that happen. So, I cleaned it up and made a small one-bedroom home. More shack then house, really. And had started growing herbs there for Reyda. It was my own little sanctuary.

“Make sure to make your rounds before heading up. You know how the old fools get.” Torban said smiling.

“Will do.” I said before taking my emptied bowl and cleaning it out before going over to my stuff and started to pack up.

In short order fair wells were said and I was heading home.

Sure, enough me made it to Ivarstead around midday. And of course, my first destination is the inn. It wasn’t long before everyone heard about my return and gathered in the in to ask the news and share what has been going on themselves. Apparently, they had seen Alduin fly overhead and were not surprised that I had come home now of all times. At some point old Klimek ended up asking me to take some supplies up the steps for him seeing as I’m heading up there. I of course agreed much to the teasing of Reyda about always being the little helper that they know and love. After all the fuss I took Lydia to my cabin and let her take the bed while I laid a bedroll down next to the fire for me.

The next morning, I got up and headed out leaving a note for Lydia as well as any excess that I had so that I could head up the steps. It took me all day and by the time I reached Hrothgar it is almost time for supper.

“Hay everyone! I’m home!” I say as I open the doors.

“Tala? I thought you had gone to the collage to learn magic?” Arngeir said approaching me as one of the other monks came over and accepted the supplies that I handed to him.

“That was the plan but then I got captured by Imperials who happened to catch some Stormcloaks and thought I was one of them. Then right when we were about to be executed a big black dragon showed up and lit the place on fire. I ran around helping people then the Jarl of Whiterun asked me to kill a dragon that was attacking one of his watchtowers. After the dragon died something came whooshing out of him and into me and now apparently, I can shout and then I heard you lot summoning the dragonborn and considering what I just was able to do…” I summed up letting my explanation drift as a look of realization overcame his face as several of the monks began to laugh or chuckle at the irony of the entire situation.

“We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us Talas.” Arngeir said.

Nodding I turn towards the doors where there is the least amount of stuff that could get knocked over and took a deep breath before.

“Fus!” I shouted blinking in surprise before running towards the now open doors and pulling them closed again. “Okay it is a good thing that these are thick doors.”

“Dragonborn. It is you young Talas.” Arngeir said shaking his head.

“So… What next?” I ask awkwardly standing there.

“We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny.”

“I already know all the words. Hi mindov zey niin hinmaar.” (You taught me them yourself) I said slipping into Dovahzul to prove my point.

“Yes. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen. Without training, you have already taken the first steps toward projecting your Voice into a Thu’um, which you know is called a shout. Now you have already proven you are willing and able to learn but I would like to see how much you remember from when you were younger.” Arngeir said standing in front of me.

“All shouts are spoken in the dragon language and consists of three words of power. You can use one word, but it is more powerful if you use all three.” I said to which Arngeir nodded.

“Yes. Now that it is revealed that you are dragonborn you must not only speak the language. You must master each word. Master Einarth will now teach you Ro, the second word in Unrelenting Force for you already know Fus. Ro means balance in the dragon tongue. Combine it with Fus… Force… to focus your Thu’um more sharply.” He said stepping back as Einarth stepped forward and looked at the ground in front of me.

“Ro…” He said before grinning at me as a looked in wonder as inscriptions writing in the dragon language appeared on the floor. Stepping closer I cannot help the gasp that leaves me as a swirl of power engulfs me.

“I cannot say I’m surprised at how quickly you learned that. You have probably hade the gift since you were young. But learning the word of power is only the first step… you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn shouts. You on the other hand only ever learned the words without seeking the power. But as Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon’s life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of Ro.” Arngeir said as Einarth breather in and a mass of color and air surrounded and entered me.

“That was a rush.” I said feeling a little jittery from whatever knowledge Einarth just shared with me.

“Now.” Arngeir said with a chuckle. “ Let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu’um. Use your Unrelenting Force shout to strike the targets as they appear.”

Next Borri stepped forward and cast a replication of himself. “Fiik Lo Sha!”

“Fus.” I say dispelling the replica.

“Well done Talas. Now again.” Arngeir said indicating to Einarth to cast.

“Fiik Lo Sah!” Einarth said casting two replicas.

“Fus.” I say again dispelling them.

“You learn quickly. Once more little one.” Arngeir said nodding at Wulfgar.

“Fiik Lo Sha!” Wulfgar said summoning three replicas.

“Fus.”

“Impressive. Your Thu’um is precise. Though if that is due to your nature as Dragonborn or your own stubbornness, I do not now. We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri.” Arngeir said with a look that almost reflected pride as he watched me walk towards the doors and into the snowy expanse outside.

“Now Master Borri will teach you Wuld which means Whirlwind.” Arngeir said as Borri stepped forward.

With a smirk sent in my direction he inscribed “Wuld” into the ground with his voice. Like with Einarth the word appeared and immediately the power of the word surged and surrounded me.

“You must hear the word within yourself before you can project it into a Thu’um.” Arngeir said as Borri stepped towards me and shared his knowledge with me. “Now we will see how quickly you can master a new shout. Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn. Master Borri.” Arngeir said as Borri walked up to the gate.

“Bex!” Borri shouted causing the gate to open.

“Wuld. Nah… Kest!” Wulfgar said shooting forward with the force of the shout through the gate.

“Now it’s your turn. Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes.”  Arngeir said as I lined up next to him watching for the gates to open.

“Bex!” Borri shouted and like a rocket I shot forward with the power of the Thu’um.

“Holy fuck. What a rush!” I gasped as I leaned against one of the pillars beyond the gate. Wulfgar just chuckled and clasped my shoulder as he walked around the gate and back to the other graybeards. Fallowing him I walked up to Arngeir.

“Your quick mastery of a new Thu’um is… astonishing. I’d heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…” Arngeir said looking at me with a new light in his eyes.

“Maybe it’s just that I already know the language?” I asked. Never really bought the hole ‘I am the hero therefore everything comes easy to me’ thing. There is a lot of build up that the game doesn’t show you.

“Maybe. Or maybe you were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to figure out how best to use it. You are now ready for your last trial.” Arngeir nodded

“What now?” I ask already having a feeling I knew what was going on.

“Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrave. Remain true to the Way of the Voice and you will return.” Arngeir said before turning away. “Oh. And just because you know the word does not mean you can use the Thu’um.”

“Of course. Nothing can be easy.” I mumble before dashing after him. “So, do you know why the dragons are coming back? I doubt it’s because of me.”

“I am unsure but there is no doubt the appearance of your Dovakiin abilities at this time is not an accident. Your destiny is surely bound up with the return of the dragons. You should focus on honing your voice, and soon your path will be made clear.” Arngeir told me as we went back inside.

“So, who was Jurgen Windcaller and can you point me in the direction of new words?” I ask.

“First the horn; then the words. And do you not remember what I taught you? For one who learned the language so well you so easily forget the history.” Arngeir shook his head before stopping to face me. “Jurgen Windcaller was a great war leader of the ancient Nords, a master of the Voice, or tongue. After the disaster at Red Mountain, where the Nord army was annihilated, he spent many years pondering the meaning of that terrible defeat. He finally came to realize that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Voice. He was the first to understand that the Voice should be used solely for the glory and worship of the gods, not the glory of men. Jurgen Windcaller’s mastery of the Voice eventually overcame all opposition, and the Way of the Voice was born.”

“Do you think the Voice will leave me? You know that even though I respect your beliefs I do not follow your philosophy.”

“The Voice will not leave you. You are the Dragonborn and the blood running through your veins is a gift from the gods. If we accept one gift, how can we deny the other? As Dragonborn, you have received the ability to Shout directly from Akatosh. We therefore seek to guide you on the proper use of your gift, which transcends the restrictions which bind other mortals.” He gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking off. Knowing a dismissal when I see one, I left. If I hurried, I could get back by noon or right before supper.

When I finally get back to Ivarstead I am immediately approached by two people who were so blatantly cultists that I cringed.

"You there! You're the one they call Dragonborn?" The lead cultist asked.

“Nope.” I say before turning to go back up the steps and avoid this entire encounter.

“Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! We know you are the False Dragonborn! You shall not stand in the way of the true Dragonborn's return. He comes soon, and we shall offer him your heart! When Lord Miraak appears, all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!” He yelled behind me as the unmistakable feeling of a ward being cast caught the attention of me and every guard in Ivarstead.

To say the battle was over fast would be an understatement. There were three casualties but there isn’t much that could be done but inform their families and take them to the graveyard and bury them. So, to say that my day ended on a bad note would be an understatement.


	8. The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and A Blade in The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Talas and nothing more. Skyrim is owned by Bethesda.

** Chapter 8 **

** The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and A Blade in The Dark **

 

Three days, one thief, an enraged Argonian, an angry Bosmer, a bandit camp, and a necromancer fort later we finally make it to  we made it to Ustengrav. Oh, and now I somehow have a dog named Meeko.

“These thralls of yours are slower than Argonians in a blizzard.” I hear someone say causing me and Lydia to crouch down so as not to be detected.

“Feel free to grab a pick and help them out. I prefer not to sully myself with manual labor.” Another voice snips back before a snapping sound distracts me towards the barrows entrance.

“There goes another one.” The first voice says.

“Bah. Weak-willed rabble. Even dead they’re almost useless.” The second voice, probably a necromancer.

“They seem less intelligent each time you raise them, if that’s even possible.”

“As long as they can swing a pickaxe where I tell them. They’re as smart as we need them to be.”

“You hear that? The others must have found something!” The first voice said when the sound of medal hitting wood was heard.

“We’d better go see. These can tend to themselves for a few minutes.” The necromancer said only to shout in surprise when a fireball struck his companion in the face.

“Meeko! Get ‘em!” I shout as I turn the flames on the necromancer, trusting that Lydia and Meeko can take care of the other two bandits and skeletons.

“Well that was interesting.” Lydia said watching as Meeko comes trotting up to us with a femur once the fight was done.

“Interesting or not let’s get this over with.”

Upon entering we notice several dead bandits and some necromancers battling a few high level draugr. Crouching down we let them fight it out before picking off the stragglers. Fallowing the tunnels after that there were only skeletons and draugr all the way to a word wall.

“What is that?” Lydia asked as we approached the wall.

“A Word Wall. It was made centuries ago and each one teaches me the true meaning of a word.” I said as a stream of power starts coming off of the wall and surrounds me.

“What was that!”

“Hahaha. Like I said, they teach me the true meaning of a word. This one is Feim. It means fade in common.”

“You can read this?” She asks coming up to touch the wall with a look of awe.

“Nonvul bron dahmaan daar rot fin fodiiz bormah - nii los heyv do enook mun wah lahney voth ahkrin ahrk zin leh rok feim vodahmin kotin vulom.” I read aloud.

“And that means?” She asked.

“Noble Nord remember this word the hoar father - it is duty of each man to live with courage and honor lest he fade unremembered into darkness.” I said grinning at her before heading back up the incline to continuing further into the barrow.

“Did the Gray Beards teach you or is this a Dragonborn thing?”

“The Gray Beards taught me when I was young.” I said then held up my hand when she opened her mouth to say something else. “As much as I love to talk about myself, we are still in hostile territory. We should save this conversation for later.”

“You are right. I will wait.”

From their other then one skeleton it was rather easy until we got to our goal.

“I wish I could say I was surprised but I’m not.” I said picking up the note that the Blades had left for me.

“What does it say?”

“Dragonborn. I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I’ll meet you. Singed a friend.” I read to her. “It is a trap to get me to help them and I know it.” I said stuffing the note in by pack.

“Will we be meeting them?”

“Yes, but I doubt that I’ll help them. Don’t much like being summoned like this.” Heading over to the secret passage out of the chamber I lead Lydia out only to find that it was already nightfall.

“I’ll take first watch.” Lydia suggested before I could say anything.

“Thank you. Wake me if something interesting happens.” I yawn walking over to the bandit’s little area and curling up in a sleeping bag.

“Will do.”

 

\- - -

 

“Okay. Who did you tick off?” Lydia asked after an assassin and then a Bosmer attacked us around noon when we had stopped for lunch.

“The hell if I know.” I growl throwing my hands in the air before plopping on the ground and hugging Meeko.

“Well we should get moving before more come.”

“Fine. So much for a break. If we push ourselves, we should hit Whiterun by midafternoon. We’ll stay at the inn tonight and then get some supplies and head out in the morning.”

“As you say.” Lydia said sounding tired.

“You know what? You have family there ya? We’ll stay a day to give our bones a rest.” I said receiving a grateful smile and a nod from my companion before we headed off again.

Not an hour later.

“Halt! Hand over your valuables or I’ll gut you like a fish.” A Khajiit in studded armor growled.

“How about you walk away.” I said taking a step towards him.

“You don’t scare me. Now hand it over.” The Thief said making a grabbing motion with one hand while readying his blade in the other.

“Over my dead body.” I spat at him.

“That can be arranged.” He said before lunging at me only to receive a bold of lightning to the face.

“Seriously, what Divine have you angered?” Lydia asked as I looted the thief’s body.

“I got no clue but let’s push on. I want to sleep in a bed tonight… With guards…”

“You know you can buy a house right my Thane?” Lydia asked smiling.

“And it would cost me 5000 gold as apposed to 10 gold for a room at the inn.”

“But you can’t store your souvenirs at an inn… And you could store a lot more books.” She said nudging me.

“And who said I need a library?”

“I have known you for about a month now and every time we come across a book you save it and read it later.”

“Hush.” I grumble.

Later that night I was the proud owner of a bed and a father all in one evening.

“How did this happen?” I question as I watch Lucia gush over her new bed and the house and just about everything else.

“She asked to sell you flowers and you made the mistake of asking why she was selling flowers at sundown.” Lydia said trying not to laugh as I shoot her a glair.

“Papa! Can Meeko sleep with me tonight?” Lucia asked running up and looking nervous not quite used to having a dad.

“Of course. I was actually thinking of leaving him and Lydia here to watch you while I’m away.” I said patting her head.

“Yay!” Lucia shouted before hugging me then Lydia before running to her new room with Meeko right behind her.

“We should go to bed. I’ll stay tomorrow to make sure everything is set up for this place and you and Lucia are settled in then I’ll head out the next day.” I sighed heading up the stairs.

“You should try to rest to my Thane.”

“I will. But I still have much that I need to do… Good night Lydia.”

“Good night my Thane.”

 

\- - -

 

A day later found me at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. Walking up to the innkeeper, Delphine, she immediately greeted me.

“I’m the innkeeper. It’s my business to keep track of strangers. So, what can I do for you?”

“I’d like to rent the attic room.” I say holding out ten gold.

“Attic room, eh? Well… we don’t have an attic room, but you can have the one on the left. Make yourself at home.” She says pointing out a room.

A few minutes later she comes into the room and closes the door behind her.

“So, you’re the Dragonborn I’ve been hearing so much about. I think you’re looking for this. We need to talk. Follow me.” Delphine said handing me the horn before going to the room across the hall.

 _This is going to be annoying._ I think as I decide to fallow her. I don’t want to kill all the dragons and I don’t fully agree with them, but I can understand why they want to put the dragons down. That and they went through all that trouble to get me here. Might as well hear them out.

Closing the door behind us I watch as she opens the wardrobe and enters through a hidden door.

“Now we can talk. The Graybeards seem to think you’re the Dragonborn. I hope their right.”

“It’s what they call me. So, you took the horn, huh?” I said making it clear that I wasn’t really interested.

“Surprised? I guess I’m getting pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act.”

“Well here I am. What do you want?”

“I didn’t go to all this trouble on a whim. I needed to make sure it wasn’t a Thalmor trap. I’m not your enemy. I already gave you the horn. I’m actually trying to help you. I just need you to hear me out.”

“Fine. I’m listening.”

“Like I said in my note, I’ve heard that you might be dragonborn. I’m part of a group that’s been looking for you… Well, someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you anymore, I need to make sure I can trust you.”

“Lets just skip all of this and lay it out on the table.” I said getting tired of the cloak and dagger routine. “Dragons are coming back to life and you want me to come with you to kill one dragon in particular at Kynesgrove to validate your little boy band getting back together and you want me to be apart of it. Look, I’m not promising anything. I’ll fallow you to the site but I’m not going to be your puppet. Understand?”

“That’s good enough for me. Give me a moment and I’ll get my gear on.” Delphine said.

Going up the stairs I wait in the dining area for her. Luckily, I didn’t have to wait long.

“Orgnar, I’m traveling. You’ve got the inn ‘til I get back.” I hear Delphine say to the man behind the bar.

“Right. Happy trails.” He replied going back to cleaning the counter.

“Kynesgrove is this way.” Delphine says pointing as we leave the in. “We can travel together or split up and meet there. Your choice.”

“Together. I don’t trust you enough for you not to have a trap.”

“Fair enough I guess.” She grumbled as we started to walk. “I hope you’re Dragonborn, I really do. But we’ll find out soon enough. We may both end up dead, but at least it gets me out of Riverwood. I don’t really think I’m cut out for the quiet life. I doubt the Thalmor are aware of you yet. So, we should be safe from them, at least.” She began to say as we walked only to go quiet until we hit Valtheim Towers. “This is a notorious bandit hideout. But it’s also the shortest way to Kynesgrove, so… we may have to kill a few bandits.”

“Won’t be the first time. But I doubt we will. Came through here not too long ago and cleared them out.”

“I see. Then we’ll cross the White River and follow it to Windhelm. Then we can swing south to Kynesgrove. There’s an inn near Kynesgrove… the Braidwood. I hear they serve a nice dark ale. Nothing on the Sleeping Giant, of course. I’m glad you were willing to trust me. I know it probably wasn’t the best way to introduce myself. But old habits… you know.” She rambled as we kept walking until we came upon a small mining community and a woman runs out of the longhouse towards us.

“Wait. Something’s wrong.” Delphine said holding a fist up to call a stop.

“No, you don’t want to go up there! A dragon… it’s attacking!” The woman said in a panic.

“Where’s the dragon?” I ask looking towards Kynesgrove.

“it flew over the town and landed on the old dragon burial mound. I don’t know what it’s doing up there, but I’m not waiting around to find out!” She said before dashing off.

“Come on. Hurry. It might be too late.” Delphine said charging up the hill.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

As we crest the hill, we she Alduin speaking to the mound.

“Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!”

“Sahloknir! Your spirit bound dragon for eternity!” I translated to Delphine.

“Lorkhan’s eyes. Look at that big bastard. Keep your head down, let’s see what it does.” Delphine said apparently to distracted to hear me.

“Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!” Alduin said more forcefully.

“Sahloknir. Your spirit bound dragon for eternity. Flesh Time Undo.” I translated again not at all surprised at this point when Delphine ignored me.

“Steady. I don’t know what’s happening. Let’s watch and wait.” She said before gasping as a skeletal dragon began to crawl from the mound. “This is worse than I thought…”

“Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyskesejun kruziik?” Sahloknir greeted Alduin as his flesh began to mend.

“Alduin, my overlord! have flown time to revive suleyskesejun ancient?” I say not sure about one of the words.

“Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.” Alduin replied.

“Yes, Sahloknir, my champion allegiance.”

Looking over Alduin notices Delphine and I hidden behind our rock.

“Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi. You do not even know our tongue,

“Zu'u mindok dii vun. Nuz los hi bahlaan wah hon nii?” (I know my tongue. But are you worthy to hear it?) I shout interrupting him.

“Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.” Alduin commanded Sahloknir to kill us. He was clearly not pleased with me interrupting him.

Giving a mighty roar Sahloknir took flight.

“I am Sahloknir! Hear my Voice and despair!” He shouted.

“This one’s mine!” Delphine charged forward.

“Dovahkiin, your Voice is no match for mine!”

“But your hide is no match for me.” I growled back unleashing lightning on him and after a few minutes of battle we take him down.

“I’ll be damned, you did it! That was well done. Com on. I’ve been wanting a closer look at one of these buggers. Wait. Something’s happening… gods above!” Delphine exclaimed as I approached Sahloknir and stood there as his soul was quickly absorbed into me.

“Siiv drem dii zeymah. Zu'u fen brah hin mindah pruzah.” (Find peace my brother. I will use your knowledge well.) I said placing my hand on Sahloknir’s skull.

“So, you really are… I… it’s true, isn’t it? You really are Dragonborn. I owe you some answers, don’t I? go ahead. Whatever you want to know. Nothing held back.” Delphine said with a look of wonder on her face.

“I don’t need to ask. That big dragon was Alduin. He is resurrecting the others. The Thalmor have nothing to do with this but if you need proof I may be inclined to help.” I said looking her in the eye.

“How do you know this?”

“I just do. Now do you want to go to the embassy to get your proof or not?”

“I… Yes… I have a few ideas to get in, but I’ll need some time to pull things together… Meet me back in Riverwood. If I’m not back when you get there, wait for me. I shouldn’t be long. Keep an eye on the sky. This is only going to get worse.”

“You should take your own advice tuz.” (Blade) I reply before turning towards Hrothgar to return the horn.

 

\- - -

 

“Ah! You’ve retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me. It is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn.” Arngeir said when I approached him. He leads me to the vestibule where the other monks began to gather. “You are ready to learn the final word of the Unrelenting Force, Dah, which means Push.”

Walking forward Wulfgar looks down at the floor and uses his Thu’um to inscribe Dah into the ground.

“With all three words together, this shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely. Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of Dah.” Arngeir said as Wulfgar spreads his arms and his knowledge flows from him to me. “You have completed your training, Talas Dragonborn. We would Speak to you. Stand between us and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards. But you are ready.

Standing in the center I nod to Arngeir when I’m ready.

“Lingrah krosis saran Strundu’ul, both nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu’umu, mu ofan nee nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok.” (Long has the Storm Crown languished, with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of Old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North, hearken to it.) The Greybeards Shout at me.

“Nox hi dii zeymah. Zu'u fen ahtiid nii voth zin ahrk bonaarom.” (Thank you, my brothers. I will wear it with honor and humility.) I replied receiving nods of approval from the Greybeards.

“Dovahkiin. You have tasted the Voice of the Greybeards and passed through unscathed. High Hrothgar is open to you.” Arngeir said.

“Was it not already?” I asked giving him a playful grin.

“True. But now it’s official. Come to me when you are ready, and I will point you down the path of new knowledge. For now, though your bed is still open. I would advise using it.”

“I will take you up on that though I do have much to tell you about what has happened in the time since last I was here.”

“Knowing you?” Arngeir raised a brow at me.

“Come now. It’s nothing too bad. I just bought a house and now have a dog and a daughter.” I said watching Arngeir’s face closely.

“Ah yes. Buying a home is… You have a daughter?!” Arngeir shouted in surprise. “You have not been gone that long… Unless you have just been informed of one born from wedlock.”

“No. Nothing like that.” I laughed. “Her name is Lucia. She was an orphan and I took her in.”

“Yes. That makes more sense.” Arngeir said giving me a mild glare before having me tell him everything as we walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roll today! It is now 02:31 and I am tired as all get out so I’m going to bed. Hope you all like it.  
> PEACE!

**Author's Note:**

> So just some back story not much. Hope you like it.  
> Until I see you again.  
> PEACE!


End file.
